Buried in the Desert Sands
by Green Eyed Gerudo
Summary: Based on OoT. About the Gerudos. Questions like "why is there only one male Gerudo born every century? How did Nabooru come to hate Ganondorf so much? How did Ganondorf first start becoming evil?" are answered in this romantic drama with humor too!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Far west of the land of Hyrule stood a vast desert. The desert had hundreds of inhabitants: men, women, and children alike. These inhabitants called themselves the Gerudo. The Gerudo were a friendly race, happy to show tourists from close countries their lifestyle. _

_The typical Gerudo had dark skin, bright red hair, and green or brown eyes. They worshipped the Goddess of Sand. Gerudos would frequently visit her temple, the Spirit Temple, to worship her. However, one day, there was a merciless sandstorm that swept across the entire fortress, killing all the cattle and even lots of Gerudos. The king of the desert was outraged that their beloved goddess would let such a thing happen and not protect them. So under the king's command, the Gerudo stopped worshipping her. They believed that perhaps she didn't even exist. _

_Then one fateful night, the Goddess of Sand came to the Gerudo king in a dream. She said, "How dare you forbid your people to believe in me. After I saw the sandstorm occur, I was just about to help the Gerudo people and make things better for them, but now that you have angered me I will do just the opposite. I shall curse your people for all of eternity! As of tomorrow morning, there will be only one male Gerudo born once in every century, and that male will be the king. When there is no king, then the strongest woman of the Gerudo will lead the tribe until the next male is born. Women will have to reproduce with men of other cultures, such as the Sheikahs and Hylians, meaning chances are the Gerudo race will eventually die out. This is the curse I will place upon your people for disbelieving in me, the very goddess who created them and gave them life! Your people shall suffer for many centuries to come, and there is no reversing it."_

_The curse indeed came true. Women began giving birth to only females, and as male Gerudos began to die out, mostly females dominated the desert._

_The king grew old and very ill, and he was in fact the last male left for a century to come. On his deathbed, the king told his wife, "I have damned our people for all of eternity. If we want our culture to thrive for future generations, we must turn the Gerudo race into the most powerful race in the world. Train every woman in the ways of combat starting at the age of eight, and rank the women judging by their skills. Purple will be the women who guard the fortress, Reds will guard the prisoners and be prepared to fight anyone who who tries to break out or if someone tries to break the prisoners out, Greens and Blues will be soldiers and also sent out to run errands in Hyrule and perform dangerous tasks in the wasteland, and lastly, the Whites will command and lead the army. Purple will be the lowest rank, Red the second lowest, Green will be the third lowest, Blue will be slightly higher ranked than Green and they shall perform the most dangerous tasks, and Whites will be the Elite Gerudos. Promotions and demotions shall be allowed. When there is no king, the woman in command must be at least sixteen years of age and be the elite of the elite. That woman shall rule until our next male is born, who will then be the king. The process shall repeat throughout the centuries. If we can become the strongest race in Hyrule, we can make alliances and trade agreements with other races. Everyone will want us on their side. Only then can we be certain that our culture will thrive." _

_The king soon passed away and then the wait of a male Gerudo began._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, now this is Hyrule in the time of Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and the sages. There's also a few OC's included. This chapter isn't in Nabooru's point of view, but it focuses on her thoughts and feelings. If you readers like it, please review and tell me if you want me to make the story in Nabooru's POV. **

**Disclaimer: The Gerudos, Gerudo Desert, Nabooru and Ganondorf all belong to Nintendo. However, Katara and Kali are mine.**

Chapter 1

"Damn it!" a young voice rang out through the night air. However, it was unheard by anyone due to the raging sandstorm taking place.

"Another sandstorm, and I'm stranded out in the middle of the wasteland all alone!" the person shouted to herself. With a sigh, the young woman sat down in a nearby cave, waiting for the sandstorm to pass. While she waited, she took one of her long, curved scimitars out of her sheath and stared at her reflection on the blade. Her gaze was met by a young woman the age of sixteen. She had bright brown eyes, a somewhat long nose, tan skin, and fiery red waist-length hair that was usually tied back into a tight ponytail, but due to being caught in the middle of a sandstorm, it was almost completely out of the ponytail and was a mess. Bored waiting for the sandstorm to stop, the young woman took a hair brush out of her pouch and began to brush the tangles out of her hair.

After she got it back up in its usual tight ponytail, she realized the sandstorm had subsided. She took one quick peek at her reflection again.

"Well at least now I look somewhat presentable." She said to herself. Packing her hairbrush in her pouch and strapping on her scimitars, she began her long trek back to the Gerudo's Fortress.

***

"Nabooru! What took you so long? You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" a tall Gerudo woman shouted upon the sixteen year-old's return.

"Sorry, Katara. But I got caught up in a sandstorm." The girl, Nabooru, replied.

Nabooru was a skilled fighter. She had been ranked purple at the age of eight, like all the girls start out, and was so skilled in combat that she moved up to red when she was only eleven. Continuing to show outstanding fighting skills, she was moved up to green at fourteen. Then at sixteen, she had to take a test for a position to be an elite white, which involved sword-fighting another tough Green for the position. Of course, bottled fairies had been supplied beforehand incase of any serious injuries. Nabooru had almost beaten the girl, Kali, but at the last minute, the girl tripped Nabooru and gently pinned the sword on Nabooru's back, which signaled the end of the fight. So the girl had gotten the position. But the Elites were so impressed with Nabooru they moved her up to blue, which fell into "too strong to be a Green, but not strong enough to be an Elite". The Blues also took on more dangerous errands than the Greens, like tasks set in the wasteland, for example, which Nabooru had just come back from. It was her dream to become an Elite, as with most every Gerudo girl, and she'd do anything to get it.

"Well go report to Kali. Hurry because the top Elites are having an important meeting tonight. The king is gonna be there."

Nabooru had never met the king before. She'd seen him around a couple times but she never got a good look at his face because Elite Gerudos were constantly surrounding him for protection. She had heard that he was quite handsome, and she was curious about the king. If she got to be an Elite one day, she'd surely get to meet him.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, where's the reviews? I checked my story traffic and I'm aware quite a few people have looked at this story but aren't reviewing! If you're concerned that I'm one of those authors who begin to write a really interesting story then doesn't update for four years, well I'm not! Actually, if you find this story interesting, I have almost the entire story complete. There are chapters that I still need to add to . The whole story is almost done, and it gets really interesting. But if I'm not receiving any reviews, then how am I supposed to know if people like my story or not and why would I waste my time working really hard on the story if nobody likes it well enough to review? So I'm going to post this next chapter, but I seriously need reviews. Even if it's constructive criticism or anything, I'll appreciate it and give you a shout out in future authors' notes, and I'll read and review any stories you might have related to The Legend Of Zelda. **

**So basically I have all the chapters ready to go, and the more you review, the more I'll update. I just need a reason to keep it going, if you know what I mean. So please don't be shy! Let me know what you think about the story! Anything you found interesting, or any constructive criticism, or if you just want to share your thoughts or maybe your theories on the Gerudos or Nabooru or anything. And I'll answer any questions you have. Just get those reviews in and I can start dishing out many new chapters. **

**Enjoy.**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I tried to give Nabooru some personality. She has a bad habit of talking (loudly) to herself. Ha, ha. It sounds like me. Please leave some reviews!! **

**Disclaimer: The Gerudos, Gerudo Desert, Nabooru and Ganondorf all belong to Nintendo. However, Katara, Kali, Alani, Jasela, and Noni are mine (and Nabooru's horse, Blaze).**

Chapter 2

Nabooru hated having to report to Kali, the woman who had taken Nabooru's dream position. It wasn't that Nabooru was a bad sport; it was that Kali had been rubbing her victory in her face since she'd gotten the Elite position.

"She should be the one reporting to me." Nabooru thought bitterly.

When she arrived, Kali was conversing with another Elite. "Miss Kali," Nabooru called her, trying to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Oh, Nabooru!" Kali said in a fake, sweet voice, probably to look professional in front of the other Elite. Nabooru walked over to them. "Did you complete your task in the wasteland?"

"Yes," Nabooru replied. "I discovered that there is a river of quicksand that recently appeared in between the fortress and the Spirit Temple, preventing anyone from crossing it."

"That's the reason why Alani hasn't returned from the temple?" Kali asked.

"Yeah." Nabooru answered.

"Okay, thank you. I'll let the _king _know tonight at the meeting. You are dismissed." Kali said, emphasizing the work "king" to subtly rub her status in Nabooru's face. Nabooru gave her a dirty look and then took off.

***

To Nabooru, a regular day meant completing her chores, training at the horseback archery range, hanging out around the fortress, and finally going to sleep. But not today. Something interesting was going to happen, and she could feel it. She just didn't know what.

"Kali's having her meeting right now." Nabooru said to herself while she brushed her horse. "She thinks she's all that because she gets to 'converse with the king'. Well you know what, I'll be attending one of those meetings one day! Just wait until I get the highest Elite position there is! Then she'll not only be reporting to me, but serving me meals all day, every day! Yeah, that's right! Everybody will know who Nabooru is! One day...." Nabooru was interrupted as her horse whinnied at her, as if telling her to calm down. Nabooru sighed and glanced at her horse with a smile. "You're right, Blaze. I'd best stop talking to myself before someone hears me and thinks I'm crazy."

"Or before someone hears you talking to a horse." Said a voice. Nabooru gasped in surprise and whirled around, dropping her horse's brush in the process. Standing there was Katara, with a big smirk on her face.

"Katara! You scared me!" Nabooru shouted, picking the horse brush up off the floor.

"Uh huh. Because you were worried someone would overhear your little rant about Kali serving you one day and you attending one of those boring, political meetings." Katara replied.

Nabooru's cheeks slightly turned red. Katara smiled and shook her head. "Nice ambitions, but right now I need you to focus on this." She said, taking a long package out of her pouch. Nabooru sighed.

"Come on, Katara! I'm off! My work shift for today is over!"

"Yes, but Nabooru, it's important I have this delivered before the morning. Can you please just deliver this to Noni's room right now? I'll let you off fifteen minutes early tomorrow." Nabooru took the package and placed it in her pouch.

"Okay, but I don't see what exactly inside this tiny package could be so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow." With that, Nabooru departed for Noni's room.

"Watch it, girl, or I'll tell everyone you were talking to yourself and a horse!" Katara called out with a slight smile on her face.

***

Nabooru honestly didn't understand what was so important about the package it couldn't wait. But she was eager to get the task over with.

"Pretty soon I won't have to run errands like this. People will be running errands for me!" Nabooru knocked on Noni's door. A girl in red answered. The girl smiled knowingly at Nabooru, her eyes darting from left to right.

"Hmm? Talking to yourself again, Nabooru?" she said knowingly. Nabooru's cheeks reddened.

"Yeah, apparently I need to work on that." Nabooru pulled the package out of her pouch. "Jasela, is Noni here? I've got a package for her." Jasela shook her head.

"She's at the meeting. And isn't your shift over?" Nabooru shook her head.

"Yeah, but you know Katara. Always making me work extra hours (with bribes of shorter work days....)." Jasela laughed.

"Aw, poor little old you! Is Katara taking advantage of little Nabooru?" Nabooru smirked.

"Watch it. I'm going to be the 'Elite Elite' one day." Jasela smiled.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yep." Nabooru replied, holding out the package. "Can you see that this package gets delivered to Noni?" Jasela took the package and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Future Elite!" she said with a smile. Nabooru pointed her finger.

"That's Miss Future _Elite_Elite!" Jasela laughed.

"Okay, Miss Future _Elite _Elite! Ha, ha. Yeah, I'll make sure she gets it." Nabooru nodded.

"Thanks Jasela."

"Don't mention it!" Jasela replied, closing the door.

Nabooru walked down the long corridors of the Gerudo Hideout aimlessly. She was bored out of her mind and was about ready to call it a day.

"....So I do think the Hylians would agree to some sort of trade agreement this way...." Nabooru heard a voice say. She turned and her eyes widened with realization. She was standing in the room just outside of the Conference Room! Her mischievous curiosity got the best of her as she made her way toward the window. Using her thievery skills to be quiet, she kneeled by the glassless window and peeked through the bottom corner and listened curiously to the types of topics she might be discussing one day.

"Yes, but the Hylians have had a thing against us since the Great War, after we killed off most of their 'beloved Sheikah'." A voice argued. Nabooru recognized it as Kali's voice. The first voice spoke up again.

"But if we could offer them alliance...."

"What do you think about this, Sire?" said a third voice, which Nabooru recognized to be Noni's. Nabooru snuck a better peek into the room. Sitting at the head of the table was none other than....the king! Nabooru took in his features. He was very tall and buff. He had the typical Gerudo trademark dark skin and red hair. His eyes were a bright intriguing gold/brown color. He wore black Gerudo armor and a long red cape. His appearance was so intriguing....he was so....

"Handsome...." Nabooru whispered. She gasped as she felt a cold hand wrap itself around her arm.

"Time to go, Kid. You're not supposed to be down here!" a Gerudo woman whispered harshly, so as not to disturb the meeting taking place. Nabooru's eyes widened. She would be in so much trouble! Those meetings were confidential! She'd never get the chance to be an Elite now! And there was nowhere to run....

Unthinkingly, Nabooru twisted her arm out of the Gerudo's hand and jumped through....

....the window that led to the conference room. All the Elite Gerudos sitting at the long table gasped in surprise as the young Gerudo girl disrupted their meeting by jumping through the window and rolling to get to her feet, prepared to run. "Get back here, Kid!" the Gerudo that had seized Nabooru's arm shouted from the window, but refused to come in so she wouldn't get in trouble herself.

"Wha-? Seize her!" Kali shouted. A few Elites charged at Nabooru. Nabooru unthinkingly darted through them and jumped on top of the table to avoid getting grabbed and began to run across it, jumping over all the Gerudo's hands that attempted to grab her ankles. Eventually, one Gerudo (Kali, ironically) managed to get a hold on Nabooru's right shoe, which slipped off of Nabooru's foot, but then caused her to trip and fall....

....right into the king's arms.

Nabooru stared up into the king's intriguing gold eyes. He stared back into her wide copper ones with surprise. Nabooru nervously flashed him a smile. Then slowly, his lips curled into a smile too.

"Heh....heh...." he laughed quietly before bursting into a loud fit of laughter. The Elites, looking at each other confusedly, began to laugh too, not quite sure what to do.

After about a minute of laughing, the king cleared his throat and stood up alongside Nabooru.

"This meeting is postponed. I will think about the topics discussed here overnight. Once a decision is reached, we will meet again." The Elites stared at each other confusedly, then got up and exited, each discussing the odd events of the meeting as they went.

"Kali," the king called. Kali walked over with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Sire?" she asked him.

"Be sure this young lady is able to return tomorrow night. She will be dining with me and my second and third in commands." Kali's smile faded, as if she had been hoping the king would order her to discipline the young Blue. Kali bowed.

"Yes, Sire." She said, exiting the room with a glare. The king turned and smiled at Nabooru.

"Heh. I should thank you for disrupting that awful meeting. It was boring, all the Elites were arguing, and I needed more time to think up solutions to our problems, anyway. And that nice entrance you made really made my night much more interesting." Nabooru laughed.

"I'm sorry, Sire. I was delivering something and I overheard the meeting, decided to eavesdrop, and...."

"Don't worry about it, Girl. You're not in trouble." The king interrupted. "I found it rather....amusing." Nabooru smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me to an honorary dinner with you and the Elites, your majesty. My name is Nabooru. I've been training hard since I was eight. I'll be seventeen in three weeks and I desperately want to become an Elite." The king smiled admirably at the young girl and offered her his hand.

"I'm Ganondorf."

***


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank StarsAndCzars for being my first reviewer! And thank you ghosthunter013, now I know that there are people out there who care for the story!**

**To ghosthunter013, thank you for the compliment! And I know reviews take time. I've read and been the first reviewer of countless stories and have seen the reviews grow through time. I just want to urge people to review because when I look at my story traffic, I see that people are clicking on it, but when they don't review, it makes me wonder if they even finished it or were even entertained by it. Thanks to reviews like yours and StarsAndCzars', it gives me the will to continue with the story. So thank you very much. =) **

**And to StarsAndCzars, what part were you talking about? I can clarify anything in the dialogue if you tell me what part confused you:**

_Nabooru hated having to report to Kali, the woman who had taken Nabooru's dream position. It wasn't that Nabooru was a bad sport; it was that Kali had been rubbing her victory in her face since she'd gotten the Elite position._

_"She should be the one reporting to me." Nabooru thought bitterly._

_When she arrived, Kali was conversing with another Elite. "Miss Kali," Nabooru called her, trying to hide the disgust in her voice._

_"Oh, Nabooru!" Kali said in a fake, sweet voice, probably to look professional in front of the other Elite. Nabooru walked over to them. "Did you complete your task in the wasteland?"_

_"Yes," Nabooru replied. "I discovered that there is a river of quicksand that recently appeared in between the fortress and the Spirit Temple, preventing anyone from crossing it."_

_"That's the reason why Alani hasn't returned from the temple?" Kali asked._

_"Yeah." Nabooru answered._

_"Okay, thank you. I'll let the __king __know tonight at the meeting. You are dismissed." Kali said, emphasizing the work "king" to subtly rub her status in Nabooru's face. Nabooru gave her a dirty look and then took off._

**Which part confused you? I can clarify it.**

**So with that, onto the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Katara, Kali, Tanía, and Loriah are mine. Ganondorf, Nabooru, and the Gerudo Desert all belong to Nintendo. This chapter's short, but I'll post the next one soon after. **

Chapter 3

Nabooru was grooming her horse when Kali came to get her for dinner. "Ehem, Nabooru. The king would like you to join him and a couple of Elites for dinner now." She said with a scowl on her face.

Nabooru smiled. _This is priceless,_ she thought to herself.

Kali remained quiet for the whole walk. Nabooru remained excited the whole tie, subtly paying Kali back for being so rude to her in the past.

"Wow! A Blue getting invited to dinner by the king himself! Can you believe it?" Nabooru shouted excitedly. Kali finally spoke up at this.

"Well some of us are strong enough to be formally invited as _Elites_." Kali said. Nabooru went on anyway.

"Yes; heh, heh. Isn't it funny that _you_, Kali, have tripped me twice in the past year; once to earn your title as an Elite, and the second time to stop me from interrupting the meeting, and yet _I'm _the one who gets asked to dinner by the king himself? Seems you're not the favorite like you always claim to be. Last I checked, you're not joining us tonight, are you, Kali?" Nabooru smiled, pleased with herself that she'd finally gotten the perfect chance to stand up to Kali.

Kali remained quiet after that.

Soon the two arrived at the dining room. Kali bowed to Ganondorf, made sure Nabooru was seated, and then she exited. Soon supper was served. There were ribs, corn, salads, vegetables, bread, and much more. Ganondorf laughed as Nabooru gaped at all the delicious food. The four people at the table were allowed to pick what they wanted and the quantity. Nabooru gobbled down everything on her plate, then went for seconds.

"Ahh, I don't think I've ever eaten this well!" she said afterwards, patting her stomach. Ganondorf smiled at her.

"Really?" he asked her. She nodded in response. "Well, get used to it. Keep up your fighting skills and you'll be eating like this every night, like these two ladies here." He gestured over to the two Elites who had been dining with them that night. "These two are my second and third-in-commands: Tanía and Loriah. They dine like this every night and are the 'Elite-Elites'." Nabooru looked at them admirably.

"I want to be like you girls one day." The older of the two, Tanía, smiled at her.

"Keep training. Maybe you'll get there one day." She said with a smile, which Nabooru immediately returned.

"Thanks," she said, looking down at her plate. "I hope so."

**A/N: Remember to review, please! And a thing about me is I like to make up names or if not make up, take really rare or unique names and use them in my stories. So here's a pronunciation guide of all the names I've mentioned:**

**Katara=Kuh-tah-rah**

**Kali=Caa-lee (like the beginning of the word California: "CALI"fornia)**

**Alani (I've actually heard this name in real life before)=Uh-lawn-ee**

**Jasela=Juh-sell-uh**

**Noni=No-nee**

**Tanía=Tuh-nee-uh**

**Loriah=Low-rye-uh**

**Any questions you may have, please feel free to ask them! Now I'm going to post up the next chapter!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, finally things are going to start moving along. In this chapter, we figure out how Nabooru earns her title as Ganondorf's official Second-In-Command, or as Nabooru calls it, the "Elite-Elite". We also get to see how Ganondorf got into black magic and became involved with Kotake and Koume (I know in the game it says they're his surrogate mothers, but I wanted to change things around a bit to show Ganondorf's change from good to evil). Oh, and if you're confused about Nabooru going back and forth and delivering packages to random OC's, I think I mentioned earlier that part of the Blue-ranked Gerudo's job is to deliver things and carry out dangerous tasks in the desert, so that's how Nabooru found herself stranded in the desert by a sandstorm in Chapter 1 and also why she keeps delivering packages. Katara is her "boss" and also her best friend, kind of like a big sister to Nabooru. You'll see more of their bond in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Nabooru, Ganondorf, and the Gerudo Desert all belong to Nintendo. Any names that are unfamiliar and unmentioned in the game are my OC's. **

Chapter 4

"Be sure Natana gets it." Nabooru said, smiling at yet another Gerudo roommate.

"No problem." The roommate replied, taking the package and shutting the door. Nabooru groaned.

"I hate my job." She said to herself.

It had been three days since she'd dined with King Ganondorf and his second and third-in-commands. She kept thinking about the king: his strong build, those mysterious golden eyes, that handsome tanned face…he was so…

"Dreamy." Nabooru said aloud.

"Talking to yourself again or are you trying to pick up on the Armos Statue?" said a voice. Nabooru gasped when she saw Katara.

"Katara!" Nabooru cried. Katara laughed and shook her head.

"You really need to work on that talking to yourself thing." She said, walking forward. "Especially in front of the Gerudo King." Nabooru looked puzzled.

"Huh?"

"The king requested to see you now. Come with me. I will lead you to the throne room."

"Okay…" Nabooru followed Katara up into a building she'd never been in before.

The rest of the hideout was barren. This part of it was decorated with beautiful carpets, furniture, and tapestries. As Nabooru stared at the beautiful hallways, she still wondered why the king had called for her.

***

Ganondorf was pacing in the throne room when Nabooru and Katara arrived. Ganondorf smiled at Nabooru's presence.

"Your Highness," Katara said with a bow. Then she exited.

"Nabooru," Ganondorf said, smiling.

"I beg your pardon, your highness, but may I ask what you have called me here for?" Ganondorf nodded.

"Yes, that. Um, Nabooru, you're a Blue. So I suspect you're aware of the huge river of sand blocking the path to the Spirit Temple, correct?" Nabooru nodded. "Well, I sent Tanía to find out about what could be responsible for it. Turns out two ancient witches that are believed to have been alive since the era of men and women Gerudos living in the desert are responsible for it. She also said they reside in the Spirit Temple. She went back two days ago and never returned. I then sent Loriah to search for her, but she never returned either. My sources say they saw the two witches flying off with Tanía, so I'm assuming they also kidnapped Loriah. So with none of my Elites willing to go voluntarily, what am I to do?"

"None of your Elites will go, Highness?" Nabooru asked, shocked that women ranked so high would back down from a dangerous task. Ganondorf smiled.

"Ah, that's the thing. I can force them to go since I'm the king, of course, but I know better than that. If you make them go, they never get the job done. They get so nervous they end up getting themselves killed. I learned that the hard way in the past. When I held a meeting with all of my Elites yesterday, just me mentioning what happened to Tanía and Loriah made their faces turn pale; every single one. They were all terrified to go. I just need one brave woman to go willingly. Maybe she will actually get the job done. But with none of my Elites willing, who would be? Possibly a Green? Maybe even a _Blue_?" Ganondorf stared at Nabooru with a smile on his face. "Then I remembered you." Nabooru's eyes widened in shock.

"Me, Highness?"

"Yes. I know you are brave. I mean, come on, you went dashing across the conference table during an Elite meeting!" Ganondorf laughed as he recalled the hilarious memory. Nabooru frowned.

"I beg your pardon, your highness, but I only did that hoping not to be captured and punished for eavesdropping." She said.

"Yes, but Nabooru, you're a Blue and a messenger who's been sent to the wasteland before. Are you telling me that you are not brave?" Nabooru nodded.

"I guess I can be brave at times, Highness." Ganondorf nodded.

"And I know you are strong and quick. I spoke to a few witnesses who claim to have seen you spar, and they said some pretty impressive things about you and your fighting capabilities." Nabooru looked pleasantly surprised. Ganondorf continues. "So Nabooru, would you undergo this task for me? I will make it worth your while." Nabooru's eyes widened.

"Um, what exactly would I have to do, your highness?"

"You shall find a way to cross the river of sand. Follow the flags we placed there. Then allow the Phantom Guide to lead you to the Spirit Temple." Ganondorf reached into a little chest and pulled out a purple and red magnifying glass with the Sheikah symbol on it. "You need this to actually see the phantom." He said, handing it to Nabooru. Then he pulled out some gauntlets. "These are the Silver Gauntlets. Wear them over your gloves to move the giant block that leads to the witches' room, or what we believe leads to their room. Try to reason with them. Figure out why they are causing such trouble." Then he pulled out a red and silver shield. "Lastly, if they try to fight with you, use this shield. Apparently they fight with fire and ice blasts. This shield was specially made to deflect such magic." He handed her these things. "If you come back successful along with Tanía and Loriah, I will make you an Elite." Nabooru's eyes widened at this.

"An Elite?!?!"

"You didn't let me finish." He said. "Not only will I make you an Elite, but you will become my new second-in-command." Nabooru could not pass this up.

"I'll do it, your highness."

***

**A/N: Ooh, so what's going to happen next? It's probably obvious to people who are familiar with Ocarina of Time. I'll post some more chapters tomorrow between the times of 3:00 pm and 10:00 pm (between the times of when I get out of school and my curfew! Haha). And after Nabooru completes her task, the romance will start taking place! **

**Remember to please leave reviews!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks once again to ghosthunter013 and StarsAndCzars for the reviews! More reviews mean faster updates!**

**To ghosthunter013: Thanks, I know that when I read a story that has either long or unique names I go crazy throughout the entire story trying to figure out how to pronounce them! So I just didn't want anyone to get frustrated anytime a weird name popped up.**

**Disclaimer: Any characters not mentioned in the game that are mentioned here are mine. Anything familiar from Ocarina of Time belongs to Nintendo. **

Chapter 5

Nabooru stared with wide eyes at the interior of the temple.

With much effort, she had finally managed to get her horse Blaze to enter the wasteland with her. She followed the flags as Ganondorf had said, and with a mighty leap of faith, Blaze jumped over the large pit of quicksand. Blaze was almost spooked because he could sense the phantom guide, as all animals were rumored to sense spirits. But with the help of the Sheikan lens, the phantom led her and Blaze to the Desert Colossus, where of course the Spirit Temple stood. To Nabooru's delight, there had been a small oasis with trees that supplied shade and a pond of water. Blaze happily drank from the pond while Nabooru refilled her canteen and splashed the water on her face and all over her body. Finally she tied Blaze to a palm tree close to the pond so he could stay cool.

And so now here she was, inside the temple. There were two giant cobra-like statues with ancient Gerudian writing depicted on them. Suddenly, two enchanted pots flew at her as if to attack her. Nabooru shouted out and ducked as they slammed and shattered against the wall behind her. Suddenly the sound of evil laughter filled the room.

"Enter if you dare challenge us." Said an elderly sounding voice nowhere to be seen.

"Turn back now if you'd like to live." Said a similar voice. Nabooru gulped but advanced forward.

"If you can hear me, my name is Nabooru of the Gerudo. I was sent here by the Gerudo King Ganondorf to retrieve his second and third-in-commands."

"Hee, hee, hee!" the voices laughed in unison.

In two poofs of black smoke, two witches on brooms appeared.

"Silly girl. She's a mere Blue and she thinks she can take us on when not even their king's top Elites could handle us!" said the one with an orange-red jewel on her forehead.

"Hee, hee! Yes, she is only a young girl, but you've got to hand it to her, Koume. She is quite brave to undertake a task like this." Said the one with a blue jewel on her forehead.

"Why are you ladies causing trouble in the wasteland? Aren't you Gerudos yourselves?" Nabooru asked.

"We are," said the first witch, Koume.

"But women in the desert don't even appreciate what we do. We keep the temple clean and presentable, we protect the fortress from sandstorms, and we even supply you women with weapons. But no one appreciates it, so we're getting you all back for it!" said the second witch. Nabooru frowned, not quite sure why the witches were acting like immature young children. Half the people in the desert weren't even aware of the witches' existence until they started causing trouble. How were Gerudos supposed to appreciate the witches when no one knew they even existed, except for possibly the few people that retrieve the weapons made for the tribe?

Nabooru's train of thought was disrupted as the two witch sisters clasped each other's hands and began flying in a tight circle.

"Ready, Kotake?" Koume asked.

"Ready Koume!" said Kotake.

"With my flame, I will burn her to the bone!" said Koume, throwing a fireball at Nabooru. Nabooru screamed and dove out of the way.

"With my frost, I will freeze her to her soul!" Kotake shouted, throwing a ball of ice at her. Nabooru, who was still on the floor from having dove out of the way of the fire blast, quickly rolled out of the way of Kotake's ice blast. Koume zoomed towards her. Nabooru got to her feet and took her Mirror Shield out just before Koume sent another fireball.

"Uh, Koume…" Kotake started to say. When the fire bounced off the shield, Nabooru aimed it at Kotake, who screamed and fell off her broom.

"Oh, Kotake! I'm sorry!" Koume shouted, jumping off of her broom to check on her sister.

"This little girl's tough." Kotake said with her teeth clenched. "And she has the ancient shield."

"You're right, sister." Said Koume, standing up. "Okay, girl. We'll make you a little deal. You return the shield and those gauntlets to us in exchange for the two ladies we captured _and_ we'll quit causing trouble for the Gerudos."

"I accept your deal." Nabooru declared. She handed Koume the said items as Kotake went into another room to fetch the Elites. Finally the two Gerudos were brought out, looking horrified.

"Hey, girl." Koume said to Nabooru. "You wouldn't mind telling your king to tell his people what we do for the tribe, and also if he would be interested, we could teach him some black magic."

"I'll let him know." Nabooru smiled at the two Elites, especially when it dawned on her that as soon as she returned to the fortress, her life would improve dramatically! "Shall we return then?" she said with a huge smile.

***

A huge celebration was held upon the return of the two Elites. There was bountiful food for the entire tribe, a bonfire, music, and even belly dancers. Everybody was singing, dancing, chatting, and laughing. Ganondorf even made an announcement that it was all because of young Nabooru. He even announced that starting the next day, she would be an Elite and also his new second-in-command. Nabooru smiled as everybody cheered and began chanting her name. She smiled even bigger when she saw the jealous glare of Kali.

Once everything settled down, Nabooru sat down with ganondorf to drink wine.

"Thank you so much for the celebration, Sire! This is the best day of my entire life!" Ganondorf laughed.

"For one, call me Ganon. And for another thing, get used to having good days. You are now officially the 'Elite-Elite'." Nabooru's eyes widened with the realization that her lifelong dream was finally coming true. She smiled and sipped more wine.

"Thank you, Ganon." Nabooru smiled. She liked calling him that instead of 'your highness' or 'sire'. It made her feel closer to him. Ganondorf stared at her for quite some time, causing her cheeks to blush slightly. Finally he broke the awkward silence.

"Come with me, Nabooru."

***

Ganondorf led Nabooru to the throne room.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"For a little privacy." He said with a smirk, causing Nabooru to blush again. "Tomorrow you are to report here. I'll see to it that you are measured and fitted for your new uniform, which will be ready by the end of next week." Nabooru nodded.

"Thank you." Ganondorf smiled at her.

"So, you're finally getting everything you have always wanted, hmm?" Nabooru nodded. "Are you sure it's everything? There's nothing else you want? Because I can give you anything you want, Nabooru. You say it and you can have it." Nabooru blushed again. "You will be moving into the room across from my chambers. I can show you right now if you'd like. You can stay there tonight and we'll see to it that all your stuff is moved in tomorrow while you are being fitted for your new uniform." Nabooru nodded.

"Yes, I would like it very much if you could show me my room at this moment." Ganondorf nodded and led her out of the throne room.

***

"Wow! This is much more elaborate than my old room!" she said, jumping onto the bed. "No way! A comfy bed! This is all for me and it's okay???" Ganondorf laughed.

"Of course it's okay. You've earned all this." Nabooru ran up to him and smiled.

"Thank you so much Ganon! This means so much to me!" Ganondorf looked down at her and into her copper eyes with a soft expression.

"Good." He said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers. Nabooru jumped in surprise at first, but she soon closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They spent two minutes like that, kissing and embracing each other. Finally Ganondorf pulled off. He smiled at her. "Good night. Sleep well, Nabooru." He said, exiting and shutting her door for her. Nabooru excitedly ran and collapsed onto her new bed, hugging her fluffy pillows.

"Oh, I will." She whispered, falling asleep with a wide smile.

**A/N: Yay! I love the romance!**

**So if you're familiar with Ocarina of Time, the witches are rather annoying and they do act like immature children even though they're like almost four hundred years old or something like that, so I thought it would be fitting for their characters to give them an immature reason for causing trouble in the desert. This is also how Ganondorf becomes acquainted with the witches and how he begins to study black magic. Also, this is how I figure the Silver Gauntlets and the Mirror Shield ended up in the Spirit Temple. The witches hid them in chests in both hands of the Goddess of Sand, both guarded by an Iron Knuckle (in which Link eventually has to fight to obtain the said items).  
Also, about time Nabooru finally got back at her rival, Kali, for being so rude to her! Haha, sorry, but I just love it (even in movies) when the rival loses! But don't think this is the end of Kali! No way, nobody wins that easily (hint, hint). **

**Remember to review!!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the huge compliment, ghosthunter013! And I feel like I owe it to you to put your penname in and thank you for your faithful reviews!**

**So with that, I present the sixth chapter:**

Chapter 6

It had been three months since Nabooru was declared Ganondorf's second-in-command, which meant she'd only been officially working two and a half months since she'd had her uniform fitted. It quickly spread around the fortress that the Gerudo king was having a romantic relationship with his new second-in-command.

"Where are you going, Ganon?" Nabooru asked, noticing Ganondorf packing his things onto his horse's saddle. Two Elites were standing by with their horses as well.

"The witches from the Spirit Temple would like to teach me some things about black magic." He responded.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Nabooru asked. Ganondorf smiled.

"Well, we offered them a gift as thanks for all the stuff they've been doing for the desert, and I am bringing my Elites just in case they try something."

"Bring me!" Nabooru shouted. "I beat them last time, and no one else would go before." Ganondorf shook his head.

"You did inspire all the older Elites to try harder. They feel that if a young Blue could do it, then they most certainly can." He said. "Besides, you've got to stay here and be in charge of the desert until I get back."

"How long will you be gone?" Nabooru asked.

"Three days." He replied. Nabooru frowned. Ganondorf laughed and embraced her. "Don't worry. It's not that long. Watch over the desert and I'll be back before you even know it." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I will return soon, my little desert queen." He said, getting on his horse. Nabooru watched as he and the two Elites took off into the wasteland. She sighed sadly and walked back into the hideout.

***

"Well, at least he'll come back on your birthday." Said Katara, trying to make Nabooru feel better.

"I know, it's just, I've spent every day for the past three months with him. I know three days isn't a lot, but to me it sounds like an eternity. I'll be lonely." Katara laughed.

"Aw, the signs of blossoming love!" she said, chuckling. "Well, I'm here! We could have some fun!"

"Like what?" Nabooru questioned.

"Like…bossing Kali around!" she said. Nabooru's eyes widened with realization. Being in charge meant she could make Kali perform pointless tasks around the fortress just for the pleasure of ticking her off. Nabooru smiled. It was almost too good to pass up, but it didn't exactly exhibit good leadership on Nabooru's part.

"Nah, I don't know. The poor woman has been through enough already with me becoming second-in-command, the king's favorite, and his girlfriend. And I've seen her jealous glares…" Nabooru trailed off as she and Katara made eye contact, then in unison, they both smiled mischievously. "All right, let's do it then!" Nabooru shouted with a smile, causing the two girls to laugh and take off to find Kali.

***

It had been two days since Ganondorf left. Nabooru laughed at the flashback of the sight of Kali getting annoyed at Nabooru for making her do the most pointless tasks.

"Miss Nabooru," said a voice in the hallway.

"Come in," Nabooru called from the inside of her room. In came the most unlikely woman: Kali.

"May I speak with you?" she asked. Nabooru eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Fine."

"Listen, I understand why you're making me do all these pointless tasks. You're getting me back for all the times I was rude to you. And I just wanted to say I am sorry for ever making you feel bad and now that the tables are turned, could you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Kali asked, causing Nabooru's eyes to widen in shock. Did Kali mean it? Or was she just faking it so she didn't have to do random tasks anymore? Either way, Nabooru was not naturally a mean person. So she decided to accept the apology.

"I accept your apology." Kali smiled and surprised Nabooru again, this time with a tight hug.

"I'm so glad! We should be friends!" she shouted.

"O…kay…" Nabooru said, still unsure as to whether Kali meant it or was just using her to get on the king's good side.

"Great! I'll see you around!" Kali said, exiting Nabooru's room.

***

"Really? Kali did that?" Katara asked, surprised. Nabooru had just finished telling her about the odd incident with Kali the day before.

"Yes. I didn't know what to make of it."

"Mm-mm, don't trust her. It's not like Kali to have guilt. She's probably just using you to get to the king. Watch out for her." Katara warned her.

"That's what I thought too." Said Nabooru. Suddenly a trumpet sounded from the watchtower.

"The king!" Katara shouted, strapping on her scimitars. "Catch you later, Nabooru!" she said, taking off. Nabooru got up and made her way towards Ganondorf's chambers.

***

When Ganondorf entered his chambers, Nabooru was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him.

"Nabooru!" he said, smiling and embracing her.

"Do you remember what today is?" she asked him. Ganondorf stared in confusion.

"Saturday?" Nabooru raised her eyebrow at him. Ganondorf laughed and kissed her. "Of course I remember. And here." He said, pulling a small box out of his pouch. "Happy birthday, Nabooru." Nabooru gasped.

"Aw, you brought me back a gift?"

"For your birthday." He said, smiling. Nabooru took the box and opened it. In it was a silver diamond ring. Nabooru stared at it in shock. "You wouldn't mind becoming Queen Nabooru Dragmire, would you?" Nabooru cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Ganon!" she whispered. "This is the best birthday gift I've ever received!" Ganondorf laughed and slipped the ring on her finger. "Beautiful." She whispered.

"I've been wanting to propose for awhile now, but I wanted to wait until your birthday." He told her.

"Is that why you set your three-day trip for three days ago?" she asked, her eyes still stuck on the beautiful ring.

"Yep. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss your birthday. So do you want to be Mrs. Dragmire?" Nabooru laughed.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" she said, throwing her arms around him and laughing happily.

**A/N: Okay, I think at the beginning of the story I said Nabooru was sixteen. So that means when Ganondorf proposes to her it's her seventeenth birthday (just to clarify that). And also, if you think three months is a little early to get married, it is in this time and era! But Ocarina was set during quite a while ago, and not only that but if you lived and spent every single day with your lover for three months straight, you'd probably fall in love faster than what we're used to in this time!**

**And about Kali, is anyone buying her apology? I'd love to hear the readers' opinions! I'll thank ghosthunter013 in advance, because I already know she's going to review! LOL!**

**The next chapter is the wedding, and something really interesting is going to happen to Ganondorf and Nabooru. Are you wondering what it is?? Well if you want me to post it faster (like maybe later in the day as opposed to tomorrow or Sunday), remember to review!!  
**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! And I also want to thank the people who favorited this story! **

**To ghosthunter013, thank you for telling me about my anonymous reviews being disabled. I fixed that, so to anyone who wants to leave an anonymous review on the story now, feel free to! **

**And to ForeverZeldaGirl, you made me feel so happy! That's awesome that I made you start to like Ganondorf! That's a huge compliment, because it's hard taking a villain that people dislike and trying to make him charming. But, as I've said before, he's going to gradually become eviler and eviler until it ties in with how evil he is during Ocarina of Time. So don't get too attached to the charming Ganondorf (hint, hint).**

**When I was scrolling through all the chapters, I realized a slight mistake. At the beginning, when Nabooru first meets Ganondorf, she tells him she'll be seventeen in three weeks. Then after she's appointed his second-in-command, it says she turns seventeen three **_**months **_**later. I apologize for any confusion, because I originally intended for it to be three weeks, but as I was posting later chapters, I thought three weeks into a relationship then proposing might be a little **_**too **_**soon, even for the time and era Ocarina of Time is set in, so I changed it to three months, forgetting that I already wrote in three weeks. So for clarification, it is meant to be three months. I'm sorry for any confusion.**

**Okay, since I think I would just suck at sex scenes, I can tell you right now I'm not going to describe any sex scenes. However, Katara and Nabooru will be briefly **_**talking **_**about it, simply to show how close they are in their friendship, and also to show that Nabooru is a GOOD GIRL and she waited until the night of her wedding, like all of our parents beg us to do!! LOL. It's something really minor, nothing graphic or anything. Nabooru is just nervous about the "night of the wedding", and Katara is just talking to her about it like a big sister normally would. I'm just warning anyone now if anyone's offended by it (I hope not)! But I can guarantee you there will never be a sex scene in this story! That's not my style. Everything will be kept at a PG-13 level. Anyway, enjoy! **

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**

Chapter 7

The wedding took place five months later. A special outfit was made for Nabooru. It was in a similar fashion of the typical Gerudo garb, except fancier. Her waist-length red hair was neatly curled and a beautiful tiara rested on top of head, along with a clear veil that went over her face. Nabooru stared at her reflection nervously in a full-length mirror.

"Nabooru!" said a voice. Katara (the Maid of Honor), entered. She ran in and handed Nabooru her bouquet. She had her usual garb on, but her hair was in an up-do with flowers pinned on each side. "Wow, you look so beautiful." Katara said. Nabooru turned to her.

"Aw, Katara! That's like the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" she said. Katara smiled.

"Well you know, Nabooru, that every single woman in the fortress wants to be you right now."

"Yeah, it's a great feeling. Everything I've wanted my whole life has come true." Katara laughed.

"Nabooru, since I agreed to be your mentor when you were only ten, not a single day would go by that I wouldn't hear you say you were going to be the 'Elite-Elite' one day, and I would just laugh and shake my head. You've always been like my little sister. I never thought I'd see the day not only I but the entire fortress would be here on this day looking up to you, admiring and envying you. The little girl with the big ambitions." Nabooru smirked.

"But not only did my dream come true, but I got a huge bonus: marrying the Gerudo king." Katara smiled.

"Remember when I told you I was the first to spread the news?" Nabooru nodded her head. "You should have seen the look on Kali's face. Pure jealousy." Nabooru smiled at this.

"Wish I could have seen it." Katara smiled and straightened out Nabooru's veil.

"So, Nabooru. Have you been thinking about what will happen between you and the king _tonight_?"

Nabooru's cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet as she turned around and whispered, "Katara!" Katara laughed.

"Well you know what happens the night of a wedding! Are you nervous?" Nabooru, still red, turned her head.

"No." She murmured.

"Mm-hmm." Katara smirked. "My little sister's growing up." Nabooru turned back to Katara, still red.

"Katara…does it hurt?" she whispered. Katara burst out into laughter, causing Nabooru to redden even more.

"Find out for yourself. You'll know soon enough." Even more embarrassed, Nabooru covered her face with her veil so Katara couldn't see how red she was. Katara shook her head and hugged Nabooru. "Relax, Nabooru. You look amazing, you're the highest ranked Gerudo, and you're marrying the king that every woman in this whole fortress would do anything to even spend an hour with." Nabooru smiled.

"Thanks for the sweet word, Katara." The priestess suddenly poked her head in through the curtain.

"We're ready for you, Miss."

"Now get your lucky butt out there!" Katara said, pushing Nabooru through the curtain.

***

As Nabooru walked down the aisle, the only thing she could think about was the man waiting at the other end. He smiled as soon as she emerged and he kept his eyes set on her as she walked to him, Katara following behind. There were very few people there; just a few select Gerudos from each color rank. Thankfully, Kali was nowhere in sight.

Once Nabooru reached Ganondorf, she handed Katara her bouquet and put her hands in Ganondorf's.

"Ready?" he whispered. Nabooru nodded excitedly.

The priestess began her speech, but neither the bride nor groom was really listening. They were too into each other. When the time came, they each slipped a ring on each other's fingers and said their "I do's". Everybody applauded as the two kissed. Everyone smiled at their new queen and their now-married king as they exited.

Meanwhile, Kali and her friend had been spying through the glassless window, unnoticed by anyone.

"I'm sorry, Kali. I know how much you despise her." Said the friend. Kali glared as she looked through the window.

"No, eventually she'll become unhappy. Mark my words."

"What are you saying?" the friend asked. Kali turned and smiled mischievously.

"All husbands get bored of their wives eventually, right?"

***  
"Congratulations. I am promoting you to a Green." Nabooru told a young girl.

"Th-thank you s-so much, Mrs. Nabooru!" she said. Nabooru smiled as the girl happily dashed out of the room, probably to go tell her friends.

Nabooru and Ganondorf had been married for four months. She was very happy. Ganondorf was always gone training in the field of black magic with the witches in the Spirit Temple, but he always brought her back sweet gifts. Nabooru kept busy by watching over the fortress and also by training the young girls.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" Nabooru shouted. The royal messenger came in through the door. "The king has returned, Mrs. Nabooru. He asks that you meet him in the throne room."

"Thank you, Melana." Nabooru said.

***

Nabooru smiled at her husband as she entered the throne room. "Ganon!" she called, running to her spouse.

"Nabooru!" he said, hugging her. Nabooru looked up at him and laughed as she rubbed his chin.

"You're growing a little bit of facial hair!" she noticed. Ganondorf frowned and felt it, then started to laugh.

"Well, I've been training hard for a week. Shaving must have slipped my mind." Nabooru smiled.

"I like it!" she said, leaning her head against his chest. Ganondorf laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Nabooru, I've learned so many new techniques! I'll be the most powerful Gerudo king ever lived!"

"That's great!" Nabooru exclaimed, with her head still against his chest. Suddenly he sighed.

"Nabooru, I will be with you for another week. Then I must return to the Spirit Temple to train for three more weeks." Nabooru lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Three weeks?" Ganondorf nodded. Nabooru roughly pushed herself out of his embrace. "Whoa, what? Ganon! Why?" Ganondorf sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's just what?! You have a wife, Ganon! You have a wife now!"

"Nabooru…"

"We have been married only four months, one third of a year, and you're never home!"

"Nabooru,"

"You never have time for me! Why did you marry me in the first place if you never have t –"

"NABOORU! LISTEN!" he screamed, causing Nabooru to jump in surprise and stare at him in shock. Ganondorf sighed and spoke in a lower tone. "Listen. The fortress is not doing well. We're losing money. Gerudos are starving. We're becoming…poor." Nabooru looked surprised.

"Oh. I didn't…know."

"All the Hylians are living the high life. If there were a way we could create some sort of alliance with them, maybe they would be willing to help us out. It will be difficult, especially after what we did to their Sheikahs in the war, but if they realize how powerful we are, maybe they'll want us on their side." Nabooru frowned.

"Oh. I understand." Ganondorf smiled.

"Good." He said, pecking her on the lips. "I'm going to bathe. Go back to our chambers and we'll talk more tonight." Nabooru nodded and watched him exit the throne room.

***

About two weeks into Ganondorf's trip, Katara found her best friend, Nabooru, at the very top of the fortress crying.

"Nabooru…what are you doing up here? Are you okay? What's wrong, girl?" Katara sat down by her and hugged her. "Don't worry. Ganondorf loves you. He'll be back in about a week. He just needs to watch out for the well-being of his tribe."

"It's not just about me! This couldn't have happened at a worse time!" Nabooru screamed.

"What's wrong then?" Nabooru took a deep breath.

"Remember at my wedding you told me you consider me your little sister? That means I can tell you anything, right?" Katara nodded.

"Of course."

"I just feel like…well, four months ago I was so happy, and now…" Nabooru sighed as Katara listened intently. "I…I'm pregnant, Katara." Katara gasped.

"What?!"

"I should be happy! I have everything I've ever wanted! My position, a husband, and soon a daughter…but my husband is never here. I'm having his baby and he's not going to be here for us!" Nabooru shouted, burying her face in her arms.

"Nabooru, it's not his fault. He's got a lot on his plate right now. He's trying to juggle you and his tribe. We're broke. Some Gerudos are starving. The only thing most of us have to eat is wild Leevers. And I'm sorry this had to happen at such a time." Nabooru nodded and wiped her tears. "But you know, if he's never there for the kid in the future for whatever reason, just know I'll always be there for her…and you. I'll be like her second mom." Nabooru looked at Katara and smiled tearfully.

"Thank you, sister."

**A/N: So Nabooru's pregnant, and Ganondorf's slowly but surely on the path to evil… and becoming power hungry. How do you think it will turn out? In the next chapter, Nabooru tells Ganondorf she's pregnant…how do you think he'll react? Also, we'll find out how Ganondorf ends up staying at Hyrule Castle, pretending to be friends with Zelda's father. We'll learn his motivation for doing that, too. So basically, it will start tying in with Ocarina of Time's events. It's right around the time Link gets his first Spiritual Stone then ventures out of the forest and meets Princess Zelda, whom I'm sure you all know is very untrusting of Ganondorf pretending to be allies with her father (clever princess…LOL).**

**I enabled anonymous reviews; so if you want to leave an anonymous review, please remember to do so!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe I've already got ten!! *****Smiles* **

**Okay, I'm going to post TWO chapters today because I am very happy about all the positive reviews and the ninth chapter is going to explain why Ganondorf does what he does at the end of the chapter (which still isn't a very good excuse, but I did say he was going to start becoming evil)! So brace yourselves…**

**So without further adieu, I present to my faithful readers Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Nabooru stared at her stomach in the mirror. It was still flat. Her abs didn't protrude like they used to, and her stomach was barely starting to push out, but it was still hard to tell she was pregnant.

"I can't believe there's really a baby in there." She said to herself. She began to rub her belly subconsciously as if trying to comfort the baby.

"Mrs. Nabooru, Lord Ganondorf is back." A girl called from the hallway.

"Thanks, Melana!" Nabooru called out of routine. "Well, here we go." She said with a sigh as she exited.

***

When Nabooru entered their chambers, Ganondorf smiled and embraced her.

"Guess what? The witches are taking a trip to Termina for six months, so I don't have to go back to train for another six months. The next half of a year will be spent with you!" he said. Nabooru smiled at this.

"Good, because you'll be needing to spend more time with us." She said. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

"Us?" he asked. Nabooru smiled and put his hand on her belly.

"Yep. Us. Your wife and new baby daughter." Ganondorf stared in shock.

"You're…pregnant?" Nabooru nodded.

"The doctor says I'm around three months or so. So if you're lucky the kid will be born before the witches return." Ganondorf still looked shocked, but soon he smiled.

"Wow." He said, sitting down. "I'm gonna be a father…this is crazy!" he said, laughing. "How many people have you told?"

"Just Katara and Doctor Kilana." Ganondorf nodded.

"Well it's obviously a girl, right?" Nabooru laughed.

"Unless you're a hundred years old." Ganondorf laughed and kissed her.

"I love you." He told her.

"Love you, too." She said, embracing him. She was glad that he took the news well.

***

The next five months went by rather fast. Nabooru was really big and, much to her dismay, bedridden.

"I hate this!" Nabooru shouted in bed one night, rubbing her swollen ankles. Ganondorf smiled and crawled into bed with her.

"Well, you've only got about a month to go, right?"

"That's a month too long! Ganon, I've always been running around, practicing my fighting skills, roaming the desert, staying in shape…now I'm fat and bed ridden! Don't you understand how much this stinks? And you did this to me!!" Ganondorf stared at her in confusion.

"Me?"

"Kidding. But honestly, this stinks!" Ganondorf laughed and shook his head. "Ganon, I'm fat with stretch marks, my leg veins are protruding, my ankles are swollen, I'm a mess, and I'm on constant mood swings. How can you bear to stand me?" Ganondorf laughed at this.

"Fat or not, you're still beautiful. And I bear to stand you because I love you and this baby." Nabooru smiled at him.

"Aww." She said. Ganondorf gently turned her face toward his with his hand and stared into her copper eyes.

"I will always love and be here for you, and this baby, too. Okay?" Nabooru smiled and kissed him. "Now let's get some sleep." He said, blowing out the candle on the nightstand.

***

A pain filled scream rang out through the medical building in the Gerudo Fortress.

"Okay, Miss. Your contractions are starting to come quicker. That's good. It means the baby's on its way." Said the doctor to a distraught Nabooru. Suddenly Katara burst through the door.

"Katara! Where's Ganon?"

"I don't know. I've searched everywhere throughout the hideout. I asked every Elite I saw and even sent a couple of Blues to search. No one knows where he is."

"Well, his wife's going into labor! Why isn't he here with me? He promised me he wouldn't leave the fortress or go far in case I were to go into labor!"

"Hey, you didn't start getting labor pains until after he left to do errands this morning. I'm sure he has no clue." Katara tried to comfort her friend.

"Okay, Miss. It's almost time." Said the doctor.

"I'll be waiting right outside, Nabooru. I wanna be one of the first to see the little angel!" Katara said, exiting the room.

"Keep a look out for Ganon!" Nabooru called. "Oh, I can't believe I'm giving birth and my husband's not here to witness it!"

"It's okay, Miss. Typically Gerudos don't get married, and therefore the majority of them give birth without the father present." The doctor was trying to console Nabooru, but it wasn't exactly working.

"What a grand joy to fit in!" Nabooru said. "Ahh!" she screamed as another contraction came.

"Okay, Miss. Now is the time to start pushing."

***

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor came through the door. Katara quickly stood up.

"How is everything?"

"They're both fine. You can go in and see if you'd like to." Katara nodded and entered the room.

Nabooru was holding a tiny bundle in her arms, smiling at it with teary eyes.

"She's the most precious little thing I've ever seen." Nabooru whispered. Katara smiled.

"Awww, may I hold her?" she asked. Nabooru carefully handed the baby to Katara. The baby opened her eyes. They were right in between Ganondorf's golden ones and Nabooru's copper ones. Her skin was tan but not that dark since she'd never been in the sun. Her hair was the typical fiery red of the Gerudo race. Nabooru sighed.

"Normally the father would be the second to hold her aside from the doctor, but…" as if on cue. Ganondorf dashed into the room, breathing heavily.

"Nabooru! You had her already? Let me see!" he said, practically snatching the baby from Katara's arms. "She's pretty." He commented, looking down at the baby with a soft expression. Nabooru and Katara simultaneously folded their arms angrily.

Where were you?" Nabooru demanded.

"Sorry. I was out taking care of some business. When one of the Blues approached me to say that my wife was in labor, I dashed all the way over here. That's why I was out of breath." Nabooru was angry because one, he had promised not to go far during the last month of her pregnancy, but he did so anyway, and two, he seemed to show almost no remorse for missing out on the labor. Katara knew this too.

"You missed out on your wife giving birth to your child, your own flesh and blood, and you don't feel the slightest amount of guilt?" Katara asked him.

"Hey, I said sorry, didn't I? And don't talk to me like that, Katara. In your head, I may be just your best friend's husband, but I am first and foremost your king. Understand?" Katara's stern gaze softened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand why a husband who loves his wife so much would be so far away from the fortress knowing his wife's about to have his baby anytime now. You should have been by her side or at least inside the fortress so you could have been here on time for something like this." Ganondorf stared at Katara with an angry expression.

"You know what? How dare you imply I don't love my wife! I am the king! I have lots of business to take care of for my tribe! And for one of the lowest-ranked Elites to talk to me like that, I…"

"Ganon, no! She's right." Nabooru said, causing the two to stare at her in shock. "I understand you have certain duties and errand to fulfill for your people, but if you cared for me like you say you do, you would have been here or at least close in the last seven hours I've been in the hospital. For it to take seven hours for it to get back to you that I was in labor is pretty bad. I think your new family should come first before your royal duties and errands." There was an awkward silence in the room. Ganondorf shot both the women a dirty look, handed the baby to Nabooru, stormed out without a word, and slammed the door, leaving both the women to stare in shock.

"Holy Din, that was horrible! Not even man enough to own up to his mistake, and then walking away from his wife and newborn baby…_this_ should be his duty right now!" Katara shouted, more to herself than Nabooru. Nabooru looked down at her baby, who looked back up at her, clueless as to what was going on in the world around her. Nabooru couldn't believe what had just happened. Her husband…her sweet, affectionate, and loving husband…how could he be the same man that just stormed out on his family? His future?

Nabooru let out a small whimper, trying to hold back her emotions, before finally bursting into tears. Katara ran to her side to console her, not quite sure what to say to her.

"Let me go get the nurse." Katara said while taking off, leaving Nabooru to clutch her newborn baby and sob.

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to post the next chapter in a second.**

**What did you guys think? Surely it is obvious that Ganondorf is starting to become evil? That's why I put in the part that Nabooru was shocked that her affectionate and loving husband could do such a thing. So in her mind, she knows he's starting to change. This is the start of his path to evil.**

**Remember to review my faithful readers! **

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: As I promised, here's Chapter 9!**

**I would like to present to all of my faithful readers Nabooru's new baby: Nalissa! (Nuh-liss-uh…like Melissa except for with an N and an A)**

Chapter 9

Two weeks later, Nabooru decided to bring her new baby outside the hideout to let all the women see her.

"Hey Nabooru!" Katara shouted, dragging a jealous-looking Kali. "Look! Isn't she just the most adorable little thing? Aww, hi Nalissa!" Katara said in a baby voice, tickling the infant.

"She's tiny." Kali said, seemingly with slight disdain.

"Oh, she'll grow." Nabooru retorted, causing Kali's smirk to fade.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be an excellent fighter when she grows." Katara said.

"Yes, hopefully from her father's side." Kali said. Nabooru and Katara stared at her.

"Why would you say that?" Nabooru asked. Kali laughed.

"Well, I'm just wishing for her to take after the best, and King Ganondorf is the best. Well, I've got work to do. Bye." She said, running off.

"Oh, she's just bitter about the fact that you're enjoying the life she wanted for herself. Don't worry. Pay her no mind. She's just a jealous piece of sh-"

"Nabooru!" a voice interrupted Katara. It was Ganondorf. He was on his black steed, surrounded by six or seven Elites from afar.

"Excuse me one moment." Nabooru told Katara, running toward Ganondorf.

Ganondorf got off his horse, which an Elite immediately began to lead to the stables. Another removed his cape and walked into the hideout with it.

"Ganon, I haven't seen you since the night…well, since the night our _daughter _was born." Ganondorf nodded.

"I've been training with the witches. They've returned from Termina."

"I figured as much." Nabooru mumbled bitterly.

"Let's go to our chambers." He said, leading her.

***

As he led her back to the chambers, he began to speak.

"I must apologize for what happened that night. I felt bad for missing my daughter's birth, but I just didn't know how to apologize in front of Katara. With you, I can be sweet and affectionate. But in front of other Gerudos – especially Elites – I must seem…powerful, and not sentimental. But I felt so guilty afterwards I decided to go spend the rest of the night with the witches until things cooled down. I wanted to think things through. I intended on returning the next day, but I got…distracted." He told her.

"Distracted so badly that you had to miss out on your new baby's first two weeks of life?" Nabooru questioned, still angry. Ganondorf sighed and put his arm around her, still walking her to the chambers.

"Again, I apologize. But you'll understand if you let me explain." Finally they arrived to their chambers. Nabooru sat on the bed and laid little Nalissa by her side. "Have you heard the legend of the Triforce?" Nabooru's eyes widened.

"The three Sacred Triangles?"

"Yes. They symbolize the traits of the three goddesses of Hyrule. They mark the place in which the goddesses supposedly left this world. Whoever touches the Triforce shall have their biggest wish granted. I will wish for the power to rule all of Hyrule, thus our people will no longer be oppressed."

"Are you sure you should wish for that? Instead, wish for our people to no longer be oppressed. If the goddesses don't like your wish, the Triforce will split into three parts: power, wisdom, and courage, and you will keep the part you desire most. It will stay with you, and will be visible on your dominant hand, and the other two pieces will choose other hosts, and in order to get them, you'll have to kill those people and take their parts. Once all three pieces combine again, you will finally get your wish. But why go through all that trouble? Just choose a less sinister-sounding wish." Nabooru said. Ganondorf laughed.

"Who told you that, Nabooru? That's just a myth those pathetic Hylians made up. No, the Triforce doesn't split up. And it grants whatever wish, evil or not. And at the witches' temple, we discussed this. I spent the entire last two weeks studying this legend. I believe the Triforce is located in the Temple of Time, which leads to the Sacred Realm. I need four items to open the Door of Time inside the temple: the Spiritual Stones of Forest, Water, and Fire, and the Ocarina of Time."

"But doesn't the Ocarina of Time belong to the Royal Family of Hyrule?"

"Yes. I'm going to go to Hyrule in a few weeks, and try to create a fake alliance with Hyrule, and I will stay at the castle for a while. I will figure out where they keep the ocarina, and I will steal it."

"And the Spiritual Stones? What makes you think the Kokiri, Gorons, and Zoras will just hand them over?" Ganondorf chuckled.

"Oh, trust me. I have my ways, Nabooru." Nabooru shuddered at his choice of words.

"Don't do anything unwise, Ganon."

"Don't worry. What I have in plan for them will make them beg me to take their precious stones." Nabooru frowned, wondering whatever had gotten into her husband. "Don't worry, I can do this. Now you see why I've been away so much during and even after your pregnancy. I just don't want my child to be brought into an oppressed race. She deserves a better life than this, and she will get one. And I promise you and her, the two most important women in my life, that I will have all the time in the world to spend time with you both, to be a good husband and father, and maybe even have some more little ones." He said with a wink. Nalissa sneezed, and looked up at her father. "So have you been calling her a name yet?"

"Yes, Nalissa."

'The name of the first Gerudo woman who had a boy after the one hundred year curse?" Nabooru nodded.

"Yes. My ancestors knew her. None of them could beat her in combat. They say she was invincible; almost immortal."

"Well the name certainly suits her." He said, running his hand through his baby's red hair. "Nalissa…" he said with a smile.

***

Six months later, Nalissa was growing fast and was very intelligent. Ganondorf, as usual, was gone more and more, but Nabooru blew it off.

"What in Hyrule could possibly be more important than his wife and baby?" Katara kept asking her.

"Well Katara, he is a king, and he's just trying to lead our people out of poverty so his baby can be brought up properly." Nabooru responded.

"You know what? I really don't have much respect for our king anymore." Katara said. Nabooru sighed and shook her head.

"I cannot make you like him. And neither can he, whether he thinks he can make Gerudos like him or not." Nabooru said.

***

Two months later, Ganondorf was still constantly leaving for days and days at a time, but when Nabooru was angry for him being gone, she just remembered what he told her about their people and poverty. But unfortunately, this was one night any father in the right mind would be ashamed to have missed.

"Dada." A sweet voice called in the middle of the night. Thinking she was just dreaming, Nabooru sighed and rolled over. "DADA?" a voice called again. Nabooru disregarded the noise once again. Soon the sound of an infant whining filled the chambers. Nabooru shot out of bed.

"Nalissa?" she called. "Don't worry, Mommy's coming, sweetie!" she called, rushing towards the baby's room. She found the small child in her crib with a tear-streaked face. Nabooru held her in her arms and softly sang to her in Gerudo. The baby calmed down dramatically, and once Nabooru got her to stop crying completely, she looked down at the precious baby in her arms. "Poor girl, you probably woke up alone and in the dark frightened, didn't you?" she whispered. The baby looked up at her. "You're so tiny and precious right now…one day I bet you'll be a fearsome Gerudo warrior! There will be not one Hylian who isn't afraid of you!" the baby seemed to listen to her mother speak, despite the fact she didn't quite understand. Her mother's voice seemed to calm her down though. Sensing this, Nabooru continued to speak. "You know, sweetie, I used to be afraid of the dark too, up until I was thirteen." Nabooru smiled at the memory. "The dark and sandstorms. One night during a sand storm, I was alone in my old room. It was dark and I was scared. There was a baby goat trapped outside. I knew it belonged to a Gerudo, and she'd be disappointed if it got hurt. I wanted to get it, but I was scared. But then I realized that there's nothing wrong about being scared, but to face my fears would make me less scared. So even though it was dark and there was a sandstorm and I was frightened, I got up on my feet and darted out for that goat, grabbed it, and brought it into my room to wait out the sandstorm. When the sandstorm let up, and all the Gerudos came out to see if there was any damage done to the fortress, I brought the goat outside. Just so turns out the owner of the goat was an Elite. I explained to her how I got the goat, and she was so impressed with my bravery, a week later on my fourteenth birthday, she arranged a test for me to see if I had what it takes to get promoted to a Green. And guess what? I did." Nabooru smiled at the memory, and it seemed she was talking to herself rather than her baby. "I learned that even though you're scared, it pays to face your fears and be strong. So remember, sweetheart, even if you're scared, always stay…" Nabooru looked down at her baby, realizing she really had been talking to herself after all. Baby Nalissa was fast asleep in her arms. "…Strong." Nabooru finished with a smile. She kissed the baby on her forehead and put her back in her crib. "I love you, Nalissa." She whispered.

Walking back to her room, she heard the baby scream again.

"Dada! Dada!" she cried. Nabooru's eyes widened.

"Did you say…?"

"Dada!" Nalissa screamed. Nabooru dashed over to her crib. "Dada!"

"You said your first word! I didn't just imagine it after all." She said with a smile. Nalissa stopped crying and stared up at her mother.

"Dada?" Nalissa seemed to be asking for her daddy. Nabooru sighed and leaned over her crib.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Dada's not home right now. He has to take care of some…uh, king business." The baby continued to cry. "Don't worry, sweetie. He'll be back soon. Mama's here; Mama will take care of you." The baby looked at her.

"Dada?"

"No, sweetie. Mama."

"Dada?"

"No, Mama's home."

"Ma-ma?" Nabooru's face lit up.

"Holy Din, you've said your first two words in one night. You're an intelligent baby!" Nalissa stared and put her little hand on Nabooru's cheek.

"Mama?"

"Yes." Nabooru said, smiling. She placed her hand over her baby's, which still rested on her cheek. "I'm Mama."

"Mama." The baby said, this time less so in a questioning way, but more in a decisive way, like she was telling herself this was her mama for future reference.

"Yes." Nabooru said, smiling. She decided to let the baby sleep with her for the night so she wouldn't be so frightened.

***

Nabooru rushed towards Katara the next day, holding baby Nalissa in her arms.

"Katara! She said her first word last night…two, actually!" Nabooru told her.

"Oh my Sweet Nayru!" Katara said in a high-pitched voice. "What were they?"

"Mama and Dada." Katara smiled.

"Which one did she say first?"

"Dada. She was crying for him last night." Katara sighed and shook her head.

"See, he's missing out on his baby's first year. What's his problem?" Nalissa smiled and pointed at Katara.

"Mama!" Katara and Nabooru burst out laughing.

"No, not me. That's your mama." She said, pointing at Nabooru. Nalissa wrinkled her little eyebrows and pointed at Nabooru.

"Mama?" she asked.

"Yes. Mama." Katara said, pointing at Nabooru. "I'm Ka-ta-ra." She said, pointing at herself. "You say Ka-ta-ra?"

"Dada."

"No, Ka-ta-ra."

"Mama!"

"Ka-ta-ra."

After about five minutes or so, Nalissa attempted to say it.

"Kah-rah. Kara!" she said.

"Not bad. Close enough." Katara said with a shrug. "Oh, Kali! Nalissa said her first two words last night, and right now she almost said Katara!" Katara shouted.

"Aw, maybe she'll say Kali!" Kali shouted from afar, jogging over to them.

"Oh great." Nabooru mumbled. Kali finally reached them.

"Say Kaah-Lee."

"Kah-rah!"

"Kaah-Lee."

"Kara!"

"Kaah-Lee."

"Kah-Tee." Kali frowned, and Nabooru and Katara started cracking up. _Cati _was a very offensive word in Gerudo. Kali shrugged.

"Whatever, I've gotta get back to work. Later." She said, dashing off.

"Ca-ti!" Nalissa said, pointing at Kali.

"Yes, that is a Cati!" Nabooru said, smiling at her baby. Katara smirked.

"You're teaching her bad words already? She barely started talking last night."

"Well I'd rather have her fourth word be Cati rather than Kali. In fact, I'm going to let her use that word. 'Kali' will be a bad word instead." Nabooru said.

"Cati!" Nalissa shouted with a smile. Katara and Nabooru laughed.

***

Ganondorf returned three days later. He smiled as he entered his and Nabooru's chambers. Baby Nalissa was playing with her dolls in the entrance room. Nabooru was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Dada!" Nalissa shouted, clapping her little hands. Ganondorf smiled in surprise.

"Yes!" he shouted, lifting her up and kissing the top of her red head. "When did you learn that?"

"Mama!" Nalissa shouted, as if she was saying her mama taught her.

"Wow! Very good! My girl's a genius!" he said, kissing her and setting her down to continue playing with her dolls. Nabooru cooking dinner caught his attention. "What are you doing, Babe?" he asked, entering the kitchen.

"Making dinner. I have been since you last left." Ganondorf frowned.

"Honey, we have chefs for that. We _are_ royalty, remember?" Nabooru nodded, still not looking up from her recipe.

"I know that, but I've been so bored since you last left, I had them teach me a couple recipes and I decided to try my hand at cooking. You have been gone a lot, and I'm stuck with the baby all day. It's not like I can go on dangerous tasks like I used to as a Blue. What am I expected to do all alone with the baby?" Ganondorf sighed. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was trying to make him feel guilty for having been gone so often. Nabooru threw the spoon down into the pot and turned to face her husband with teary eyes. "And you know what the worse part is? You're missing out on your baby's life. Did you know I've been able to teach her multiple words in the last five days? And do you know what her first word was? Dada. Yeah. Five days ago she woke up in the middle of the night screaming for her dada. She was frightened, and she wanted you. Her first word that night was the one thing she wanted most, and I couldn't give it to her! I had her sleep with me so she wouldn't be as frightened, but where were you? Yes, I know I'm her mother. I'll be there for her when she's sick, when she's going through her teen years, when she's hurt, when she's angry…I'll be there for her a lot! But you, she needs you for certain things, too. There are things that I can't teach her. That's where you need to step up and be a father. I understand you have errands but you don't need to be so habitual about meeting with the witches every other week. You need to decide what's more important not in the long run, but for right now. I understand you want what's best for her in the future, but if it can't be achieved right now at this moment, then don't try to rush it. You can't rush through time, Ganon. What's more important right now: your relationship with your people or with your child?" ganondorf seemed shocked then he sighed.

"You're right. I guess I have been taking a little too much 'me' time. I think I can achieve the wish of the Triforce eventually, but you're right. It can't be achieved at this moment. Maybe not even for a few years. Yes, my child is more important, and if I need to be there more often for both of you than I am, then I will. I'll send a messenger to the witches to tell them that I want to take a four-month break. I'll spend the next few months with you two, and we can even celebrate her first birthday together. Okay?" Nabooru started crying. She threw her arms around Ganondorf.

"Thank you." She whispered, burying her face in Ganondorf's shoulder. Ganondorf gently pulled her off of him and wiped her tears. After several minutes, Nabooru calmed down. Ganondorf dipped a spoon into the pot and tested the supper.

"This is good." He said. Nabooru smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She said. Ganondorf smiled.

"So, uh, what other words have you managed to teach little Nalissa?"

"Well, she can almost say Katara. She says Kara instead. And as for…"

"Cati!" a voice shouted from the other room. Ganondorf and Nabooru peeked through the threshold of the kitchen. Nalissa was banging her doll's head on the floor repeatedly with a happy smile on her face. "Cati! Cati, Cati, Cati, Cati, Cati, Cati, Cati, Cati!" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and stared at Nabooru questioningly.

"Heh, heh…" Nabooru laughed nervously. "And that one…" Ganondorf rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, well. She sounds like a typical young Gerudo Warrior already." He said, causing Nabooru to smile, embarrassed.

"I'll explain that one later." She said, smiling innocently.

**A/N: So as you can see, Ganondorf is becoming eviler, but he is trying to make time for his new daughter…but at the same time, planning evil ways to try and get the Triforce, and Nabooru also takes notice of this. I will try to post the next chapter either later tonight or maybe tomorrow in the afternoon. I have exams coming up Tuesday and Wednesday, but those two days are minimum days, so perhaps I'll have more free time to type more chapters. The next chapter is Nalissa's first birthday party, and all of the Gerudos are expected to attend! Actually, upon looking at the next chapter (which I have scribbled down on pieces of paper that I need to type into the computer), the next chapter is really eventful, and things might start to take a turn for the worse…so everyone brace yourselves! Remember to leave reviews, and thank you so much for all of the positive feedback!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: So as I said, things will start to take a turn for the worse. In this chapter Ganondorf will be wickedly cold hearted and for those of you who were starting to like him, I bet you'll despise him by the end of the chapter. Upsetting, I know, but unfortunately, most all good things must come to an end, and if I had kept Ganondorf nice, that wouldn't tie into Ocarina of Time at all! LOL.**

**So brace yourselves, and thank you for all the supportive reviews. This story isn't quite over yet, and to answer ForeverZeldaGirl's question, I intend on continuing the story after the seven-year reign of Ganondorf. So you're going to see Nalissa as a young purple, because as I mentioned earlier, the girls are ranked starting at eight. **

**So please enjoy! **

**I present to the readers Chapter 10:**

Chapter 10

Three months later, Nabooru was running around the fortress, finalizing things for Nalissa's first birthday. They were holding a huge celebration and the whole fortress was to attend.

"You're going to keep track of the games for the little ones, right Jamila?"

"Of course Mrs. Nabooru; I told you several times we've arranged multiple activities to keep the young ones entertained! Please don't get too stressed over this, Miss!" the young Gerudo said. Nabooru blushed.

"Of course, it's just the party's in three weeks, and Ganon keeps sending me to run errands, and…"

"I understand, Miss! It's your child's first birthday and you want it to be perfect, especially since the whole fortress is coming." Nabooru smiled and nodded.

"Nobby, your hubby wants you!" Katara exclaimed from afar, smiling. She respected Ganondorf a bit more now since he'd been home for a change the last three months, but she still had her many doubts about him. Nabooru dashed over and pointed a finger at her.

"DON'T call me that!" she said, smiling as she darted into the hideout. Katara smirked and walked off.

***

Ganondorf greeted his wife with a kiss as she entered their chambers.

"Where's Nalissa?" she asked.

"Janka's got her. She's giving her a bath and trimming her nails and…all that stuff." Ganondorf replied. Nabooru smiled.

"So what did you need me for?" Ganondorf reached into his pouch and pulled out ten red rupees.

"Here are two hundred rupees. Go to the market and buy Nalissa some birthday gifts." Nabooru took the rupees and placed them in her pouch.

"Why are you sending me?" Ganondorf smiled.

"Well Nabooru, you are her mother. You know what she likes. Go buy her something nice." Nabooru gave him a questioning look and then took off.

***

Nabooru had never been to Hyrule before. So therefore she'd never been to Castle Town Market either. She felt very out of place. As soon as she entered, Hylians stared at her because she was the only Gerudo there. They seemed somewhat intimidated. So as not to look like the stereotypical Gerudo warrior, Nabooru relaxed her hard facial features and smiled as she made her way through the market. Hylians still stared but they didn't seem as frightened like they had when she first entered.

"Wow, I must be pretty scary looking." She mumbled to herself. Finally she saw a nice little booth stocked with clothes. Nabooru walked up to it. She found a cute little baby blue dress and tights in Nalissa's size. "How much for the whole outfit?" she asked the man running the booth.

"Uh, forty rupees." He said, staring at her. Nabooru handed him two red rupees and he bagged the outfit for her.

"Thank you." Nabooru said politely.

"Mm-hmm." The man said, eyeing her like she was going to take her scimitars out and slice him any second.

Nabooru bought random things for her baby that day, including toys. She had one red rupee left at the end of the day. She chose to buy a recipe book for herself. It was for Nalissa too, in a sense, so she could help prepare her food not only at the party but also for the rest of her childhood. Ganondorf still laughed at her when she cooked because he didn't see the point of knowing how to cook when they constantly had servants serve them meals all day, but Nabooru thought it might come in handy one day and she intended on teaching Nalissa how to cook too, when she was old enough. Nabooru thought that there was nothing more relaxing after a stressful day than to eat a nice meal, and it was a personal bonus if you made it yourself. Nabooru was more appreciative towards the chefs (and more thankful for having any food in general) than Ganondorf because he had been waited on since the day he was born, and Nabooru used to go hungry with the other low-ranked Gerudos before she became an Elite and met Ganondorf. So she knew what it was like to be practically starving, and therefore she appreciated a good meal.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you a Gerudo? I've never seen one before." A young girl stopped Nabooru on her way out.

"Yes I am." She replied. The girl smiled curiously.

"You have an odd accent." Nabooru laughed.

"Well to me, all you Hylians do, too."

"Do Gerudos in the desert speak to each other in Gerudo?" Nabooru smiled at the red haired girl, happy that someone with pale skin wasn't afraid to approach her for once.

"Typically, yes we do. But everybody knows Hylian as well. We learn Gerudo first, then as we begin our training at the age of eight, we have teachers teach us Hylian.

"Do all Gerudos train in the ways of combat?"

"Yes. We are all required to train once we turn eight."

"Excuse me, Miss…you wear a lot of jewelry, such as gold and gems. Do all Gerudos dress like that?" Nabooru frowned.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm more…well…I can afford more than most Gerudos. See, I'm married to the king." Nabooru didn't add that most Gerudos steal any jewelry or anything valuable then sell it for money since her people already seemed to have a bad reputation in Hyrule. The girl's blue eyes widened.

"King Ganondorf? I've heard of him! I heard he's very handsome." Nabooru smirked.

"He is, but he thinks too much of himself." She said in a joking way.

"Miss…no, Your Highness, I am very honored to have met you. It must be nice being married to the Gerudo king." Nabooru smiled. No one ever called her 'Your Highness' back in the fortress.

"It is." She said, meaning it for the first time in a long time. "It really is."

"Well, I need to go. My dad is the owner of Lon Lon Ranch and he's also the castle's milkman and he hasn't come back yet from delivering milk since last night. I sent a boy in green to look for him. I need to check up on that." Nabooru frowned.

"Is your dad alright? Want me to send some Elites to look for him?"

"Oh, no. He probably just fell asleep somewhere. He does that all the time."

"Oh." Nabooru said, wondering how a person could possibly be that lazy.

"It was nice talking to you! Bye, Your Highness!" she said, running off. Nabooru waved and exited.

***

When Nabooru returned, Nalissa was back in the chambers and playing with her dolls.

"Mama's here!" Nabooru shouted.

"Dada." Nalissa said. "Cati."

"No, don't say that anymore. That's a bad word." Nabooru told her, since Ganondorf had disapproved of his daughter referring to one of his top Elites as 'Cati', even if she was Nabooru's greatest rival.

"Dada. Cati." Nabooru shook her head. "Dada and Cati. Here."

"What?" Nabooru asked. She had taught her some new words recently, but did she even know what 'here' meant? Nabooru picked up an unfamiliar doll. "Where did you get this?"

"Cati." Nalissa said.

"What?"

"Nabooru! Kali stopped by earlier and she dropped that doll off for her." Ganondorf shouted from the bedroom. He was reading an old book.

"Oh, okay. Wow! You're very smart!" she told Nalissa. She briefly wondered what Kali was doing in the Royal Chambers, but she shrugged it off. She put her shopping bags in the room then went about making more plans for the party.

***

"Wow!" baby Nalissa shouted. Everyone in the fortress was gathered around her watching her unwrap her presents. Nabooru had taught her to say 'wow' before the party and she was saying it after opening every present. Everyone thought she was adorable.

"Time for cake!" Nabooru shouted, bringing out the cake (which she had made herself –despite Ganondorf's teasing). She'd made enough for everybody, so everyone – adults and children alike – dashed to get a decent sized piece. It was a bright hot day and they had set up a huge tent to have the party under.

"Nabooru, not bad for your first time." Katara said, tasting Nabooru's cake.

"Thanks. I got it out of a Hylian recipe book I got at the market." She said.

"Honey." Said a voice. It belonged to Ganondorf. He darted over to Nabooru. "I'll be right back. I need to go get Nalissa her special surprise gift I left inside our chambers."

"Okay, I love you!" she said, kissing him.

While all the girls enjoyed their cake, Nabooru watched Kali, who was acting very odd. She refused cake, and she stood far away from the group during present time.

"Perhaps she's jealous again." Nabooru said to herself, wondering why she'd be taking it out on her baby. Nalissa hadn't done anything to her except call her Cati, which she didn't even know what it meant in the first place.

Nabooru watched as Kali looked around suspiciously, then disappeared into the hideout.

Soon it was game time. Nalissa and all her little friends seemed to enjoy game time. Even the adults were having fun watching them, because the tribe hardly ever threw parties, and it was fun for them to get away from being fierce warriors all the time and just hang around being sisterly.

"Hey Katara, Ganon went to get Nalissa a present, and he hasn't come back for a while. Watch Nalissa while I check on him, please?"

"Sure." Katara said, running off to play with the little kids.

Nabooru entered the hideout. She made her way up to the chambers. As she neared it, she wondered if Ganondorf needed help finding the present, and that's what was taking him so long. Perhaps he'd lost it, she thought.

Just as Nabooru was about to open the door, she heard a voice from the inside.

"I've been waiting for you to come." It was Ganondorf's voice. Nabooru's thievery training kicked in as she put her head against the door to eavesdrop. There was a moment of silence then some shuffling and heavy footsteps. Someone was walking toward the bedroom. Then there was more talking, but it was muffled. Nabooru quietly and carefully opened the door and tiptoed in, relying on eleven years of training.

She crouched her body over and tiptoed to the bedroom. She sidled up to the wall, turned her head slightly, and peeked in. She was horrified at what she saw.

Kali had her arms around Ganondorf's shoulders, and his were around her waist, too close for comfort to her backside. The two were smiling and staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ganon. It was difficult for me to sneak out of the party without somebody seeing me and getting suspicious." Kali said.

"Never mind that, now. I told Nabooru I was getting Nalissa a present. What is she doing, do you know?" he asked her.

"She's organizing the games for the toddlers. She'll be busy for at least the next twenty minutes or so."

"Good. Then we've got time." He said, kissing her passionately.

Nabooru turned her head away from the scene. She had to cup her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping and giving herself away. Tears streaked her bronze cheeks, causing black liner to streak down from her copper eyes.

_How could he do this to me, and with _her_??_ She thought. Holding her breath to restrain from sobbing loudly and giving herself away, she turned her head back. What should she do? Should she go in screaming and shouting? Or should she wait? Should she seriously cause a scene in front of all the Gerudos at her daughter's birthday party?

"Mm, I love you." Ganondorf whispered. "More than I have ever loved any woman."

"Ooh, really?" Kali whispered with a mischievous smile. "Show me how much."

"Of course." Ganondorf responded. Nabooru almost cried out when Ganondorf threw Kali on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Nabooru couldn't watch any more. She snuck back out of the Royal Chambers then went dashing to the entrance room of the hideout. When she got there, Nabooru fell to the floor screaming and crying. She cursed repeatedly. After a moment of this, she realized a few Elites were watching her, including Katara.

"Come on, Nabooru." Katara whispered, grabbing her arm and leading her to her personal chambers.

***

Locking the door, Katara faced Nabooru.

"So what's wrong?" through sobs, Nabooru told Katara what she saw.

"How could he do this, and with _her_? Now I understand why he's been sending me out on errands a lot lately and why he sent me out that particular day to get Nalissa presents and what she was trying to tell me when she said 'dada' and 'Cati' in the same sentence." Katara shook her head angrily.

"Oh, Nabooru. I'm sorry."

"I can't even say or do anything! He's the king. And I can't start drama at my daughter's party!" Katara sighed but then looked up suddenly, as if she'd gotten an idea.

"You can do something," Katara told her, "to Kali."

***

"What? You're demoting me?" Kali screamed.

"Sorry, Kali. But the Upper Elite Court agreed. You're not carrying out your responsibilities as an Elite." Katara said.

"Oh. By the 'Upper Elite Court' you mean Nabooru? Don't tell me that conniving little 'accidental Elite' planned this out!" Kali shouted.

"Well one, Nabooru's position wasn't accidental. She deserved that position much more than you did. She just got it faster than she would have due to the king taking a personal interest in her. I knew she'd get that position since I first saw that girl fight." Katara said. "And two, it doesn't matter who complained. I've had multiple people complain, so now we must take action." Nabooru had recently promoted Katara to a higher rank of Elite, so therefore Katara now had the power to demote and promote other girls.

"No fair! I've worked my butt off since I was a child! Nabooru still is a child! If anyone deserves this position, it's ME!!!"

"Nabooru's nineteen. She's hardly a child anymore. She's been the Elite-Elite and second-in-command since she was sixteen and a half, she got married to the king at seventeen, got pregnant, had his baby at eighteen, and here she is now at nineteen years of age, still with the king, has a beautiful child with him, she's still the top Elite, and she is basically living the life you wish you had. You're twenty-seven, and you definitely act more like a child than her. I signed your papers. You are to be a Red."

"A RED?!?!"

"Yes, a measly little Red. And you know that once you're demoted from an Elite position, you can never get it back. Go now and receive your uniform from Jasela before I make you a Purple." Kali was red with anger.

"AGHHHH!!!!" she screamed, frustrated, as she dashed out of the room. With a smile on her face, Katara ran to the door and laughed silently as Kali ran down the hallway screaming and knocking boxes over in pure anger.

"Our plan has begun." Katara said to herself.

***

It took every little bit of patience Nabooru had not to scream and cry and throw things in the presence of Ganondorf. But she played it off according to her and Katara's plan. But he was starting to smell a rat.

Nabooru was cooking dinner one night while he came up from behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"What's up with you, Honey?" he whispered.

"Nothing." She said shortly, avoiding making eye contact or having a conversation with him.

"You've been acting oddly since Nalissa's birthday party two days ago."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, you haven't been talking to me much and you've slept on the couch the last two nights."

"Sorry. I've just needed some time to myself these days. I've been doing it to Katara, too. I've been discovering a lot about myself this past week."

"_And about you too", _Nabooru wanted to add, but she bit her tongue. No matter what the plan was, she could not bring herself to sleep in the same bed with the man just two days ago she thought loved her and respected her enough not to cheat on her. Also, she found the thought of lying in the bed he'd made love to someone else in – especially Kali – repulsive.

Ganondorf looked at her like he knew she knew something he didn't want her to know.

"Well, if you need anything, you know I'm here." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Nabooru."

"Yeah." Nabooru replied coldly, not looking up from her recipe. Ganondorf looked confused for a second then walked away. Nabooru shook her head. "Scum bag." She murmured.

***

It had been a week, and Katara was telling Nabooru all of the reported breakdowns Kali had been having.

"She was so ticked off, you should have seen it! It was rich!" Katara shouted, laughing.

"So she's a Red?" Nabooru asked.

"Yep. I got Kelina and Janina to sign it."

"Too bad I missed it." Nabooru laughed.

"Yeah, well I've got to go take care of some business. See you, Nobby." Nabooru smiled as Katara walked away.

After brushing Blaze, she decided to go take care of some business herself.

***

"Hey Kali, how is it being a Red?" Kali glared at her. Nabooru wanted to fight the woman, but she held back. "Let me tell you, that color looks much better than the green or white. You still would look better in purple, but you can live with a red, right?" Nabooru was really enjoying herself. Just as she began to walk away, Kali spoke.

"I know you know." Nabooru stopped dead in her tracks as she registered those words.

Turning around slowly, Nabooru glared and said, "what? Is there something I should know?" Kali smiled evilly and walked forward.

"You can quit playing it off. Ganon tells me everything. He said you don't sleep in the same bed anymore. You haven't for the last week or so."

"Is that any of your business?"

"Yes it is, actually. Ganon loves me. We make love every time you're gone and he says he'll leave you one day and be with me."

"I don't believe you." Nabooru said with a frown. She wished that she had just left Kali alone.

"I'm sure you do, but if you don't, then that's fine. You'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever." Nabooru said, starting to walk away.

"Oh, think about it, Nabooru. How many times has he sent you to Hyrule in the last month or so? Did he ever send you before recently?"

"I don't care and I don't believe you, Kali." Nabooru shouted over her shoulder, still walking away.

"Well maybe this will make you believe me. Let me tell you something, he's a great lover. The way he passionately kisses my neck, how he wraps his arms around me when I'm sad, how he whispers sweet things in my ear…" Nabooru stopped, painfully being reminded of all the things Ganondorf used to do with her. So it was all true. He hadn't just cheated with Kali once; they were having an affair. Kali walked up to her with a smirk, and whispered from behind (since Nabooru still refused to look in Kali's direction). "And in bed…"

"AGHH!" Nabooru screamed. She turned around, grabbed Kali by her hair, and punched her in the face all in one swift motion. Kali fell to the floor with a shocked expression. She felt her lip and was surprised to see blood on her fingers. Then she smirked.

"Ooh, so I'm getting to you." Nabooru felt like she could kill the woman and not feel remorse.

"I don't care about Ganondorf. He is an ass and if you actually have standards that are that low and you really want him then you deserve him. But you know what? He'll get bored with you then find someone else. And _you'll _be the sorry one." Nabooru began to walk away.

"ARRGH!" Kali screamed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Nabooru's neck. She threw all her weight back, causing both women to fall backwards to the floor. Still on the floor, Nabooru forcefully knocked Kali's arms off of her neck and turned around to punch Kali in the face again. Kali grabbed her fist before she could land a punch, twisted her arm, and threw her on _her _back. Now it was Kali's turn to stare down at Nabooru. Kali managed to land a punch in her nose. Well aware of the blood dripping from it, Nabooru immediately became angry. She brought her foot up and kicked Kali in the face, causing her to fall backwards. Nabooru quickly rolled to get to her feet. Once she did, she went into a fighting stance.

"Come on, get up." She said. Kali groaned in pain with her head down. "What? Am I more for you than I was last time? When we were both Greens?" Kali crawled around on the floor, obviously in pain. Finally she slowly started to get back to her feet, clutching her face in her hands and looking down at the floor. "Face me. I want to see the damage." Nabooru told her. Kali glared and took her hands away from her face. Nabooru had a petty little nose bleed from Kali's fist, but it seemed Nabooru's foot had done more damage. Kali's nose was very obviously broken, and it looked by far more painful than Nabooru's.

With incredible speed, Kali charged at Nabooru, and did the infamous Gerudo spin attack, except without the use of scimitars. Instead, she used her fist, which knocked Nabooru to the floor again.

Nabooru groaned. Kali's fist had collided with the side of her head, and the room was spinning. Nabooru blinked. Next thing she knew, Kali was crouching over her with one leg on each side so she couldn't get away.

Kali wrapped her cold, long fingers around Nabooru's neck and began to choke her. All Nabooru could see was Kali's smirking face.

"When he questions me about your death, I'll tell Ganon you attacked me first…which you did." She said. Nabooru grabbed Kali's hands, trying to pull them off her neck, but she couldn't focus enough from the blow to her head. She gasped for air but she couldn't breathe. Smiling evilly, Kali tightened her grip.

Nabooru continued to choke. She was losing focus quickly. The room was still spinning, and now she saw three smiling Kali's choking her instead of one. She didn't know if it was from getting hit in the head or being strangled or both, but she knew she needed to do something fast or she was going to die.

"Well I guess Nalissa will be needing a new mother now, with you dead and all." Nabooru's eyes widened at this. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her as if she was my own. As a matter of fact, I'll tell her she's mine, so she won't ever be embarrassed by the fact her real mother was a sad, sorry excuse for a Gerudo warrior."

There was no way Nabooru was going to let this horrible woman raise her child and try to pass her off as her own. Kali smirked and laughed evilly as Nabooru tried to gasp for air.

Nabooru reached into her pouch subtly. Once her fingers curled around the handle, she yanked it out and thrust it into Kali's stomach. It was her mother's dagger in which her mother had passed on to Nabooru, telling her to use it if she was ever in a situation like this.

Kali quickly let go, causing Nabooru to gasp and take in a big chunk of air. Kali stared at the dagger sticking out of her stomach, looked at Nabooru in shock, then began to weakly crawl away, most likely to get help.

Nabooru fell to the floor again, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Whew, this is officially my longest chapter. **

**Poor Nabooru, I told you Ganondorf was going to become evil, and now he is.**

**And did anyone realize young Malon's appearance? Yep, Malon was talking to Nabooru in the market. That was the same day she sent Link to go find her dad in Hyrule castle if you're familiar with OoT. **

**I bet everyone's excited to finally see Nabooru and Kali go at it! But unfortunately, both got hurt. So what's going to happen in the next chapter? How will Ganondorf feel about the two women fighting? Remember to review and I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow! Thank you all my faithful reviewers. If it weren't for you people, I wouldn't even be putting the effort into this story, and I'm glad I did, because I've become really proud of this story. =]**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: First of all, thank you for the positive feedback on Chapter 10. I think Ganondorf is going to do the worst thing you've ever seen him do to Nabooru in Chapter 11. This chapter also explains how I believe Nabooru ended up in the Spirit Temple on that fateful day Link met her and agreed to get the Silver Gauntlets for her, but that won't be too looked into until Chapter 12, which I may post today depending on how long Chapter 11 is.**

**And here is Chapter 11:**

Chapter 11

Nabooru slowly opened her eyes. Everything was bright. Was she dead? Nabooru blinked and grasped her head, which still hurt. So she wasn't dead, or she would be out of pain…or would she?

Nabooru looked forward. Ganondorf was sitting in a chair, reading a book. His facial features were twisted into a scowl. He certainly didn't look happy.

Taking things in more clearly, Nabooru realized she was in the medical building of the fortress. That most likely meant that when Kali went for help, the doctors found Nabooru unconscious and brought her to the medical area of the hideout. And judging by the look on Ganondorf's face, he knew what had happened, and he knew what the fight had been about. Otherwise he would look concerned.

Remembering Kali, Nabooru sat up quickly. She stared in confusion as something fell off her head and onto the floor. It was an ice pack, most likely for the swelling of her head.

"You're awake." Ganondorf said, still into his book. He said it with no concern at all.

"Where is she?" Nabooru demanded.

"Who?" Ganondorf asked, not looking up from his book.

"You know _exactly_ who I mean." She snapped. Ganondorf smirked, still refusing to look at her.

"She's alive. You narrowly missed one of her organs. But you stabbed her well enough to nearly kill her. You also broke her nose. I'm personally surprised you didn't stab her well enough to actually kill her. You must have really been losing focus."

"How did you know I was losing focus?"

"Kali told me. They patched her up and I went to see her after I visited your room and you were still unconscious."

"Of course she told you. She tells you everything, and apparently you do the same." Ganondorf finally looked at her, still smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"You know _EXACTLY _what I mean." She said, glaring. Ganondorf snapped his book shut and stood up.

"Why did you attack her? Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Well one, the main reason she wants you is because you're mine, and two, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd try to play it off like an idiot. I knew since Nalissa's birthday, Ganon. You said you were going to get her present, and when you took a long time, I went to check on you and I caught you two in bed…in _our _bed. And I didn't mean to attack her. I made some comments to her, and she provoked me. She was strangling me and I would have died. I stabbed her out of self defense. And you should have heard some of the things she was saying. Whether I love you or not, Nalissa is OUR daughter. Kali said once she killed me, she was going to raise her and when she got older she would tell her she was HER child." Ganondorf sighed.

"Well…she's right." Nabooru blinked.

"What?"

"She's going to raise her." Nabooru stared in shock. "I don't want you anymore, Nabooru. Kali's my new infatuation. You and I used to have something special, but in the end, I need some…spice in my relationship, and that's what Kali gives me. You're constantly bitching and complaining, you never want to make love, you always nag, you're unsupportive of my goals…and as a king, I think I deserve a better queen than that, don't I?" Ganondorf smirked as Nabooru glared.

"No. The only thing you deserve is the honor to be on the edge of my sword." Ganondorf's smile slightly faded at this. "But regardless, Nalissa is my daughter, and you can't keep her from me."

"You wanna bet?" Ganondorf asked, still with a smirk.

"She's mine! I carried her for nine months! I gave birth to her! I'm always the one raising her, teaching her things…Ganon, when are you ever there for her? She needs me! I'm her mother for Din's Sake!"

"I don't want my daughter to be raised by you. If she grows up like you, she'll never succeed as a properly trained Gerudo. If you love her, you'll allow Kali and me to raise her. Hey, I heard Kali also told you that I was already planning on leaving you for her…well she was telling the truth. Kali will train her properly. You are a bad example. You don't exhibit the discipline of a properly trained Gerudo. I was going to tell you all this sooner, but I guess Kali sped things up a little bit." Nabooru's eyes widened upon a certain realization.

"You astonishing bastard…" she said, causing Ganondorf to raise his eyebrow. "Why, you don't care about our daughter at all, do you? You just want to raise her to be evil like you…to be one of your minions and help you win wars against the Hylians…and you're getting rid of me so I don't stand in your way." Nabooru couldn't believe what was happening. Ganondorf laughed.

"You're very clever, Nabooru…but when did you ever think I cared about either one of you? No, Nalissa will be ultra-powerful. As soon as she turns eight, I'm going to teach her how to kill, and the witches are going to teach her black magic. She will be a great addition to my army. We will conquer many lands together. I knew you'd never allow her to go down the path of evil, so I've been making plans to get rid of you. Kali is all for my plan. She will help raise Nalissa to be a fierce, merciless Gerudo Warrior." Nabooru shook her head.

"No! She won't listen to you! She has a good heart…she's not like you!" Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed.

"Nabooru, what makes you think she won't do as I say? I'm her father, and if I fool the stupid girl into thinking I actually love and care about her, just like I fooled you, she'll do anything I tell her just to gain my approval. Like her first word being dada…pathetic. She actually thinks I love her. She'll listen to me, for sure. She'll want me to be proud of her." Tears poured down Nabooru's face.

"How can you not love and care for her? She's your daughter…your own flesh and blood."

"Nabooru, I am a dark lord. I don't love about anybody. The only thing that matters to me is getting the Triforce and ruling all of Hyrule, and I won't let anyone, especially YOU, stand in the way." Nabooru shook her head in disbelief.

"No. You can't do this! She's mine! I…I'll run off with her if I have to!" Nabooru declared.

"Yeah, I figured you might try to do something like that. So I've decided to banish you to the wasteland. The witches are going to dump you off in the wasteland in two days, and they're going to put the river of sand back so you can never come back. I really don't care what happens to you out there. I just want you away from me and my new family."

"What? No!" Nabooru stood up at this. "You can't!" Ganondorf laughed.

"Yes I can. I'm the king."

"She's mine! You can't keep her from me! She'll wonder where I am!" Ganondorf shook his head.

"Don't worry, she's young still. She'll forget all about you, eventually." Nabooru advanced toward the evil king.

"No, I won't let you do this! You're not keeping my baby from me and turning her into one of your…minions!"

"Lay down, Nabooru. You need to rest." He said with a slight smirk.

"NO! I will not lay down! You're taking my baby –"

"Nurse!" Ganondorf called. Three nurses walked in. "She needs to calm down. She's been through a lot." He told them.

"Please lay down, Miss. You need to rest." One of the nurses said, grabbing her arm.

"No!" Nabooru said, slapping her hand away. "He's trying to keep me from my baby!"

"Nabooru, please rest." Ganondorf told her again. He was trying to make it look like Nabooru had gone delusional in front of the nurses. Nabooru knew this.

"You son of a –"

"She got punched in the head, so she's delusional." Ganondorf told the nurses. "Please restrain her. It's for her own good."

"Yes sire!" the nurses said simultaneously. Nabooru glared at Ganondorf, who was smirking again.

"Come on, Miss." Said one nurse, grabbing her.

"No! I am not delusional! He's lying! Stop it! Get your hands off of me!" she screamed, pushing them all away. They kept trying to grab her. Looking into the next room over, she saw Kali. Her torso was all bandaged up, as well as her nose. She was balancing against the wall. She had gotten up to see what all the commotion was about! "YOU!" Nabooru shouted, dashing toward the door. "You unimaginable…" Ganondorf roughly grabbed her and pushed her towards the nurses.

"Restrain her NOW!" he ordered. All three nurses grabbed her and led her towards the hospital bed.

"No, stop it!" Nabooru screamed, trying her best to fight them off of her. She was still in pain from the blow to her head, so normally she'd have no trouble at all fighting them off, but she did manage to punch one in the face. All three nurses gasped and stared in shock. Ganondorf walked briskly over to her and backhanded her hard, hitting her close to where Kali had punched her, causing her to momentarily see stars. Next thing she knew, all three of the nurses and Ganondorf were strapping her to the bed. Tears began to pour down Nabooru's face as she struggled against all four of them, but it was no use. "Please…" she whispered.

Once they had successfully strapped her to the bed, Ganondorf asked the nurses to leave. He smiled evilly down at Nabooru, who was still crying.

"Ganon, please. She is my child. I love her." She whispered. Her head hurt so bad that she couldn't have screamed even if she wanted to. Ganondorf shook his head.

"Nabooru, I will not allow you to stand in my way. Maybe things would have went differently if you had been more supportive for a wife. This is all your fault, and you have no one to blame for it but yourself."

"Ganon, please…"

"The witches will pick you up first thing the morning after tomorrow, to give you time to recover. Goodbye, Nabooru." He said, exiting and shutting the door, leaving Nabooru all alone to cry.

***

"I'm so sorry. There is really nothing I can do." Katara had went to visit Nabooru the next day, who had naturally told her everything. "If it is the will of the scum bag king…"

"I'm going to die out there in the desert." Nabooru whispered.

"Hunt Leevers and such. Try to find the oasis. I'm sure that one day you might be able to return…" Katara's voice cracked as she choked up with tears.

"No, I can grasp the reality that I'm going to die. What I can't grasp is the fact that Ganon is going to let Kali raise my daughter and they're going to raise her as an evil, merciless…well, a female Ganondorf, basically." Nabooru had finally realized Ganondorf was evil. She felt like she had known all along he was slowly taking a turn for the worse, but now it was too late to do anything about it. "Listen, don't let them mistreat her!"

"Nabooru, I will make sure she's alright. Actually, I'm not going to let Ganondorf and Kali keep her. Even if it gets me killed, I will find the perfect day to sneak off with her to Hyrule and make sure she is raised properly." Katara said.

"Do you honestly think that a rich Hylian family might be willing to take in a young Gerudo girl? They hate us, Katara. You should see the way they stare at me when I go to the market." Nabooru got choked up again when she thought about what Ganondorf had been doing behind her back all those times he sent her to the market.

Katara bit her lip in thought.

"I've heard of Gerudos living in Termina. It's adjacent to Hyrule, so it's not very far…they're pirates." Nabooru blinked.

"Gerudo…pirates?" she asked, not able to totally comprehend the concept. She could not picture her race on boats. Over half the Gerudos from the desert didn't even know how to swim let alone become pirates!

"Yes. Maybe they would take Nalissa in." Katara told her.

"Are you really willing to risk your life to take Nalissa from them?" Nabooru asked.

"Nabooru, I know you'd do the same for me if I had any children. We're sisters, remember?" Nabooru smiled at this. "Besides, I promised you when you first got pregnant with baby Nalissa that I'd be like her second mom…well here I am. I will get her away from Ganondorf and Kali in any way I can. If I die because of it, then so be it. I'm not going to let them turn that beautiful little girl into a monster. She will live a long, happy, and healthy life away from Ganondorf…even if it means as a pirate in Termina, okay?" the two women began to cry. Katara hugged Nabooru.

"Okay." Nabooru responded. She did not want to face tomorrow.

***

The next morning, Ganondorf came for Nabooru. He undid her straps and forced her to walk, secretly holding a small dagger behind her back. He explained to her briefly that this was because he wanted all the Gerudos to think she left willingly. Nabooru didn't care what they all thought since she was going to die soon, anyway.

The witches were waiting at the gate leading to the wasteland, smiling sinisterly. Kali was there, and she was holding baby Nalissa, who was asleep. Nalissa opened her eyes suddenly and stared at Nabooru, causing tears to build up in her eyes. She turned to Ganondorf.

"At least let me say goodbye." She whispered. Ganondorf looked over at Kali who shrugged and walked forward. He then gave a quick nod to Nabooru but said nothing. He kept the knife against her back in case she were to try and run off with the baby. Nabooru kissed the baby girl's red head.

"Mama." Nalissa said quietly, wrapping her little arms around Nabooru in a hug. A few tears escaped from Nabooru's eyes.

"No, I'm Mama now." Kali told Nalissa, causing the poor baby to stare at her in confusion. Nabooru frowned. This was how they were going to pass Nalissa off as Kali's. They were going to confuse the poor girl and make it stuck in her head that Kali was her new mama.

"Be good, sweetheart. I love you Nalissa." She whispered. She kissed her forehead for the last time. Nabooru tried to pull away, but the toddler had her arms wrapped around Nabooru tightly, like she knew Nabooru was going to leave. Kali tried to pull Nalissa off , but Nalissa leaned forward and held on tight. Ganondorf frowned, walked forward, and roughly yanked the girl's hands off of Nabooru, and roughly pushed Nabooru towards the witches. Nalissa began to cry loudly, causing Nabooru to cover her face with her hands and sob. The witches led her out of the fortress, and then they were off.

**A/N: Okay, Ganondorf is officially EVIL.**

**So in the next chapter, Nabooru is going to meet young Link in the Spirit Temple.**

**So what does everyone think? I bet you weren't expecting the story to take this turn, huh? It's sad now, but I can tell you I have a good ending planned for the story. Remember to review and thank you so so so so SO SO SO SO much for all the reviews that I already have! They mean a lot to me! =]**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The witches had dropped her off somewhere in the middle of the wasteland. Nabooru was all alone, and a sandstorm was beginning to brew.

"A big one is forming." She realized. She had been trained as a Blue to look out for these types of storms. "I need to find shelter!" she jumped up and began to run. Suddenly a bunch of Leevers rose up from the sand and began spinning into her from all directions, cutting her legs up with their horns. "Ouch! Ouch!" she shouted every time one attacked her. She had no weapons to fight them off, and she doubted she could outrun them. So this was how she was going to die, she thought to herself. She was going to get killed by a herd of Leevers. So much for being the "Elite-Elite". All that title had earned her so far was trouble.

Nabooru smiled suddenly. An oasis! It was the same one she had led Blaze to drink at years ago. "Thank the goddesses." She whispered, drinking from the water and splashing it all over her face and body.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" she shouted at the Leevers, who were still attacking her. But where could she go?

Looking up, she saw a huge goddess statue with her arms outstretched and a snake coiled around her body.

"The Spirit Temple!" she shouted, running towards it for shelter. Leevers still continued to attack her on the way, but eventually she made it to the temple and ran inside.

***

As soon as she entered, two enchanted pots flew at her. She dodged the first one, but the second one hit and shattered upon contact with her right arm, which she'd been using to shield her face. Nabooru examined her bleeding arm.

"Damn it." She mumbled. Now her legs and her arm were scratched up.

"…don't think that he'll find the treasures." Nabooru gasped. She recognized the muffled voices as the witches'. Thinking quickly, Nabooru dove behind one of the twin cobra statues and hid just in time as the witches entered the temple.

"That was a big sandstorm!" Koume shouted to her sister, Kotake.

"That girl doesn't stand a chance out there!" Kotake added, laughing wickedly. "So Koume, where did you say King Ganondorf hid those Silver Gauntlets?" the Silver Gauntlets! Nabooru had completely forgotten about them.

"In the chest on the Goddess of Sand's right hand. The pathway is through that little hole over there." Koume answered, pointing. Nabooru snuck a peek to see where she was pointing. "If that kid in the green tunic that King Ganondorf's been so concerned about reaches them, he'll need to wear them to push that big blue block out of the way in order to get to the big treasure, the Mirror Shield, which is in the chest on the goddess' left hand." Kid in the green tunic? What were they talking about? Nabooru's eyes widened as Kotake gasped.

"Look Koume!" Kotake shouted. Nabooru was worried she'd been discovered. She instinctively pressed herself against the cold wall, and sank lower behind the cobra to hide in the shadows. But it was the broken pots the witches were examining. "Someone's here."

"It could be the kid in the green tunic, Kotake!" Koume shouted.

"Why, let's go check it out, Koume!" Kotake said. The two witches magically disappeared. Nabooru let out the breath she'd been holding and crawled out of her hiding place.

If she could get those gauntlets, she could push that blue block out of the way and get the Mirror Shield to defeat the witches and try to get back to the hideout and rescue Nalissa! She remembered Ganondorf had given the gauntlets, shield, and the Eye of Truth to her years ago when she undertook the task of rescuing his second and third-in-commands to become his new second-in-command. She had traded the first two items to the witches in exchange for the two women. She had given the Eye of Truth back to Ganondorf when she returned.

"I wonder what he did with it." She said, shrugging. She dashed over to the hole the witches had pointed out and attempted to squeeze herself through. It didn't happen.

"This hole is too small!" she shouted, cursing. She began to inspect the hole. How could she get in? She had to beat the witches! She had to!

"Hmm?" Nabooru said, hearing footsteps. She immediately got to her feet and turned around. Standing there was a blond boy, about eleven years of age or so, with a green tunic and hat. Could this be the boy the witches had been talking about? If so, Ganondorf didn't like him, so this kid most likely didn't like Ganondorf either. Maybe Nabooru could use this to her advantage… "I haven't seen you around, kid." She said, eyeing him. "What do you want?" the kid scratched his head, as if thinking about what to say. A little blue fairy came out of his hat and began fluttering around, as if looking for something.

"Uh, nothing really…" he said. Nabooru smiled.

"You have nothing to do? What good timing! Can you do me a favor, kid?" she asked, but then frowned. What if the witches had set this up? What if they had known it was she who had been in there and they began talking about the gauntlets and Mirror Shield intentionally so Nabooru would hear and then sent this boy in as a trick? "Wait a second, I want to ask you first…you wouldn't happen to be one of Ganondorf's…followers…would you?" the kid's expression turned to anger.

"I hate Ganondorf!" the kid declared. Nabooru smiled approvingly.

_Makes two of us, _she thought to herself.

"Uh-huh!" she told him. "You've got guts! I think I like you!" Nabooru began to think of what she was going to say. She didn't want to give anything away about Nalissa or about her and Ganondorf's relationship. "First of all, let me introduce myself. I'm Nabooru of the Gerudo. I'm a lone wolf thief." The kid raised his eyebrows. "But don't get me wrong!" she said quickly. "Even though we're both thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf. With his followers, he stole from mothers and children, and he even killed people!" Nabooru had heard these rumors from multiple Gerudos throughout her marriage to Ganondorf, but she always ignored them and blew them off. Now, however, she was starting to believe them.

"A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists of only women. Only one man is born every hundred years. Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become king of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man!" the kid nodded in understanding. "By the way, what is your name, kid?"

"My name is Link." He said.

"Link?" Nabooru frowned. "What kind of name is that?" the kid frowned. Oops, she had said that aloud_. I've gotta stop talking to myself, _she thought.

"Well, anyway…" she tried to break the subject. "I want to ask you a favor…" the kid nodded. "Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside? The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things!" the kid seemed to like the idea by the look on his face. "No, no, no, kid! Don't even think about taking this treasure for yourself!" she shouted, causing the kid to frown again. "The Silver Gauntlets won't fit a little kid like you if you try to equip them! I want you to be a good boy and give them to me!" the boy nodded.

"Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans!" the kid smiled approvingly. "How about it? Will you do it?"

"Yes!" the kid said, smiling. Nabooru returned the smile.

"Thanks kid! You and I, let's give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we?" Link nodded and looked at the hole. He began to crawl through. "If you get me the gauntlets, I'll do something great for you!" she called. She really had no idea what she could do for him. Maybe an arranged marriage for him and Nalissa? She was still way too young, but by time she was twelve, an adult by Gerudo law, maybe setting her up with him would solve the problem about Nalissa living the way she deserved. Nabooru loved her race, but figured they were pretty much done for because of Ganondorf. The Goddess of Sand must be cursing their race forever now because of him. They were probably all going to die out. Nalissa deserved a peaceful life, and if it meant setting her up with a nice and valiant Hylian boy ten years older than her (which really wasn't all that much of an age difference once they were adults), it might work. But then Nabooru shook her head. If Nalissa didn't fall in love with this boy on her own, then Nabooru wouldn't force her into anything. But Nabooru honestly had nothing to give to Link.

Nabooru sat against the wall and waited for Link to return.

***

Waiting for Link was nerve-wracking. Nabooru felt that if she had the slightest chance of defeating the witches she might be able to take on Ganondorf and get Nalissa back. Maybe Link would help her.

"He's just a kid." Nabooru said to herself. Then again, by his age, Nabooru had been a fierce Red. Who knew how well he could fight? He could be a Hylian version of the Gerudo.

Nabooru rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hee, hee, hee…look what the sandstorm blew in, Kotake!" Nabooru cried out in surprise when she heard the witches' voices.

"Why, Koume, do you think she came in for shelter or to cause mischief?"

"I say mischief, Kotake!" Nabooru jumped up.

"Leave me alone! I just came in for shelter from the sandstorm!" _Crap, _she thought. _Link won't make it back in time._

"You think we believe that?" Kotake said.

"We know you came in here for specific reasons." Koume said.

"Leave me alone!" Nabooru shouted.

"You know what, Kotake? I think we made a mistake dumping her off in the middle of the wasteland. I feel that she is more valuable than we've assumed. Especially since the king has learned to brainwash. Who did he practice it on? That demoted Elite, Katara or something?" Nabooru gasped. They brainwashed and demoted Katara? What for? Did she get caught trying to kidnap Nalissa?

"Why, yes, Koume! That girl despised the king, and after a quick and painful brainwashing spell, she's bowing to his feet. This is especially good since she can't take Nalissa away like she originally planned to." Nabooru's eyes widened in shock. Had Katara already tried to take Nalissa? Or did someone overhear her talking to Nabooru the previous day?

"Okay, enough chitchat, Koume. Let's get her!" Nabooru dodged their black magic attacks and darted out the door.

As Nabooru was running, a Leever popped up and tripped her, causing her to fall.

"Come here, you!" Koume shouted. The two threw something that looked like a ball of black fire. Nabooru began to sink into a black swirling vortex in the sand. Nabooru was trapped, and the vortex was swallowing her up like quicksand.

"Ahhh!" Nabooru cried. "Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Nabooru tried to claw her way out of the purple-black vortex, but it seemed that the more she struggled, the faster it pulled her down. "You, you fiends! Ganondorf's minions!"

"Nabooru!" someone called. Nabooru looked up and saw Link standing in the right hand of the goddess, clutching the Silver Gauntlets. He looked confused upon seeing Nabooru, the witches, and the swirling vortex.

"Link! Get out of here! Now!" she shouted at him. "These witches! They're using black magic on me!" Nabooru began to sink rapidly. Then everything went black.

**A/N: Okay, so every bit of dialogue between Link and Nabooru – including when they meet in the Spirit Temple for the first time and when he sees Nabooru being attacked by the witches – belongs to Nintendo. Although the dialogue is the same in Ocarina of Time as it is in this story, I added Nabooru's personal thoughts and such.**

**The next chapter will take place…**

**Seven years later! And it's going to confuse a lot of people at first, but everything will be explained before the end!**

**Remember to review! And I really appreciate all the reviews I already have. My faithful reviewers are the reason I put the effort into typing up the story and uploading it. So thank you so much.**

**I also have a question for everyone who wants to review…**

**This story is almost over. We still have a few chapters left, but it's nearing the end. Sad, I know, =( but as a writer, I can never quit writing. I'm really intrigued by the Gerudo world and culture, as you may have noticed, and I feel a personal bond with a lot of my OC's already. So my question to all the readers is this: if I wrote a story focusing on Nalissa's childhood (since we are going to see her as an eight year old in the next chapter), would you readers be interested in reading it? I intend to put things about how Nalissa feels about her father killing people…remember in the previous chapter he said he was going to teach her how to kill? And also, you'll notice in the second chapter, she's having doubts about Kali being her real mom…you'll see why. =) So let me know if any of you would be interested in reading a story pretty much about how Ganondorf and Kali end up raising Nalissa and how she feels about each one of them.**

**Remember to review! **

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to requests, I'm going to start on the Nalissa story as soon as I finish this story! =) **

**So this takes place seven years later. This is the time when adult Link enters the Gerudo Hideout. You're going to see who exactly the two Gerudos that Link met were: the one who fights Link when he rescues the carpenters, and you're going to see who the Gerudo was who gave Link a Gerudo Membership Card!**

**And if you're confused about Ganondorf…well…it'll all make sense eventually. And Kali is about to get bad karma (for all you Kali haters out there!!).**

**So here is Chapter 13:**

Chapter 13

7 Years Later…

The young Gerudo girl's golden eyes flashed above her purple bandana, which was wrapped securely around her bronze colored face. The girl held a scimitar in each hand. She was ready to fight.

She circled her opponent, not allowing herself to get distracted for even one minute. The opponent lunged. The girl rolled to the side, did a Gerudo spin attack, and knocked the opponent to the floor. The girl pinned her scimitar to the opponent's chest, trapping the opponent.

"Game over." The girl declared.

"Enough!" a voice called. It was Kali of the Gerudo, who was still a Red from being demoted (much to her dismay).

"Good practice, Nalissa." She said. "Shake hands with your opponent." Nalissa helped the opponent up, who was another eight year-old girl, such as herself. They had both recently gotten their first uniforms upon turning eight years old and they were undergoing serious training.

"Excellent." Kali told Nalissa, seemingly pleased with herself for having trained her. "Come, Nalissa. You need to practice archery now." The girl sheathed her two scimitars and walked alongside Kali to the archery range.

"Mom, why is my skin so much lighter than everyone else's?" Kali looked surprised. She wasn't expecting that question.

"It is the way the goddesses created you." She said quickly, speeding up her walking pace.

"But you and Daddy are so dark, and Belina told me I look nothing like you."

"Never mind what Belina said. She's just jealous you're the princess." Kali knew Nabooru used to have the lightest skin of all the Gerudos. Nalissa was very cute, but she looked so much like Nabooru that it disgusted her. She just prayed that Nalissa wouldn't discover the truth about who her real mother was.

Nalissa shot a few arrows before speaking up again.

"Mom, who was Nabooru?" Kali had to do a double take. This was the question she'd always feared; yet she had been long prepared for it.

"She was a Gerudo warrior. She was and still is your daddy's second-in-command." _Because he can't have a Red as one regardless of whether it's his wife or not, _she thought in disgust. "She's different now. She became corrupted so your daddy had to brainwash her so she wouldn't mess up his plans. Now she lives in the Spirit Temple. She still comes here every once in a while to give orders to some of the Gerudos, but she doesn't realize what she's doing. Because if she did, she'd try to steal you away." Nalissa missed her target. The arrow fell uselessly to the floor.

"Why would she want me?" she asked, clearly confused. Kali sighed.

"Well Nali, you are the princess of the Gerudo thieves. You are very valuable. Besides, Nabooru couldn't have babies. She liked your daddy and she was jealous of mommy being with him and so she tried to steal you away from us. Now she is brainwashed. So you are very much safe now." Kali smiled at her clever lie. She had been planning it out since she first married Ganondorf. She knew Nalissa was bound to ask her a question about Nabooru some day, so she had prepared for it.

Nalissa nodded and shot a bull-eye.

"Great job, sweetie!" Kali shouted, causing Nalissa to smile. "Let's go tell Daddy!"

***

"Daddy, Daddy! I shot a bull's-eye!" Nalissa shouted upon entering the royal family's chambers. Ganondorf smiled.

"Good. Like your dad, huh?"

"Well she certainly has your stamina. You should have seen what she did to Asalah today during a spar." Kali commented. Ganondorf nodded in approval.

"Very good. You may play now." Nalissa hugged her dad and ran off to the other room. Kali hugged and kissed Ganondorf.

"Are you alright, Honey? You seem stressed." Kali asked him.

"I'm fine. Listen, tell Katara and Janina to let the fortress know that absolutely no men are allowed in the fortress and to imprison any man who enters…except for myself, obviously."

"Okay. Why though? Do you think that kid in the green tunic will show up?"

"I do, actually. He's on a quest for the sages. Don't kill him, though. I'm sure that if I keep him alive, the princess will eventually show up. And she holds the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Do you think the boy has the Triforce of Courage?"

"Yes. He must have it. He led me straight to the Sacred Realm seven years ago, then the Master Sword chose him and kept his spirit locked away in the Sacred Realm for seven years, and he can control time. What are the odds of that? He is obviously favored by the goddesses."

"I see." Kali said.

"You're on prison duty. If you see any men, lock them up and guard their cells."

"Why all men, though? Can't we just wait for Link?"

"They may be in league with Link." He said. Kali nodded and kissed him.

"Okay. I love you."

"Me too." Ganondorf said, smiling. Kali exited. "Nali!" he called. The young girl cart wheeled into the room excitedly, most likely thrilled that her dad was proud of her.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Go play with your friends. You're off for the rest of the day."

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaah!!!!" the girl shouted, running off and out of the chambers. Ganondorf laughed and shook his head.

"You can come out, Zahira." He said. A young Blue slowly came out from her hiding place in Ganondorf's closet. Ganondorf stood up and kissed her passionately. "Zahira," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Ganon?" she asked.

"Where were we?" he asked suggestively. The girl smiled and the two continued to kiss.

***

"Lock up any men we see. Got it." Katara said. Katara had been demoted to a Red years ago, like Kali. Unfortunately for both of them, once demoted from Elite status, you could never regain that status, no matter how well you fought.

"Yes, and tell them to especially watch for a kid in green." Kali said.

"You got it!" said Janina, taking off.

"Halt! Intruders!" someone shouted.

"It could be the kid!" Kali shouted. The girls ran to check out the commotion.

There were four stocky Hylian men at the entrance of the forest, all presumably brothers.

"Why do you intrude into our hideout?" Katara demanded.

"Excuse us, Miss. We are all carpenters. Our boss has recently been treating us unfairly. So we all quit and we've decided that we want to join you ladies as honorary Gerudos!" one of the men said. Katara laughed.

"You think you all can just parade in here and we'll accept you into our tribe just like that? We are all trained from age eight. We are a fierce people. We do not let anybody mess with us. And you think we're gonna let four stocky carpenters intrude and all the sudden they're in?" she asked, causing all the Gerudos to chuckle.

"Well, can we prove we are worthy enough?" another carpenter asked.

"Sure." Kali interrupted. "If you can defeat our Elites as they drag you off to your prison cells, then you're in!" the carpenters gasped. Kali clapped her hands. "Elites!" she called. About six Elites or so all rushed up and grabbed the four carpenters.

"Imprison them!" Katara shouted. The Elites all ran off with them.

"Heh, heh." Kali laughed. "I'm going to check out that tent in the valley. I think they are residing there with their boss. I'm gonna tell the boss that he needs to relocate." Kali said. Katara nodded and then ran off.

***

Kali was surprised to see the bridge in the valley broken.

"What the heck?" she whispered. She walked closer to examine the broken bridge.

"Some dark man with red hair broke it earlier today with some type of black magic of some sort." Kali turned. Some man with white hair and beady little brown eyes was speaking to her. "I told my carpenters to fix it, and they all rebelled and said they were going to join your Gerudo tribe or something."

"Yes, the four carpenters? We imprisoned them." She said, walking back to the hideout.

"Well good. Tell them they're fired!" he shouted, walking back into his tent. Kali completely forgot that she had originally meant to make the guy relocate. Well, it wasn't like he could go anywhere with that bridge all broken, she thought.

***

Ganondorf was studying old scripts when Kali returned.

"Why is the bridge broken? Some guy saw you break it. I thought you wanted Link to come."

"Yes. That ranch guy, Ingo, owed me a beautiful chestnut mare to mate with Demon. But when I returned with the money he had asked for the mare, the girl there, Malon, said that Link had taken the mare. So if I decide to leave that bridge broken, Link will show up with the mare. He needs the mare to cross the bridge. So maybe when he comes I'll get him, the princess, and the mare." Ganondorf said.

"What makes you so sure the mare can jump that gap?" Kali asked skeptically.

"This mare is incredible. She's as fast as lightning and according to Malon and Ingo, Ingo tried to keep Link and the mare locked inside the ranch until I returned to purchase the mare, and Link made the mare run towards the fence surrounding the ranch, and she actually jumped it! And have you any idea how high that fence is? Demon definitely deserves a fine mate like that. They will create an extraordinary foal."

"I see." Kali said. "Well, we captured four carpenters."

"Really? What were they doing here?"

"They actually asked to join our tribe!" Kali said, snickering. "They are all locked up."

"Well go get the keys for their cells and guard them."

"Yes." She said, kissing Ganondorf and walking out to the fortress.

"Come, Jasela." A young Elite crawled out from her hiding place under Ganondorf's bed. "Did you tell Zahira and Natrini about our relationship?" he asked.

"No, Ganon. But I'm sure that they know that pretty much every woman in this fortress has slept with you and some still continue seeing you after, including myself." The girl said. Ganondorf laughed.

"You make me sound like such an awful person, Jasela." Jasela smiled.

"Well Ganon, everyone knows you never stayed faithful to either one of your wives, yet we all secretly continue seeing you because every woman in this fortress would be crazy not to be in love you." Ganondorf smiled.

"Wow, you're definitely getting rewarded for that." He said, kissing her. "Oh, by the way, Alani is coming at three-thirty, and I understand you two are best friends. She thinks I'm going to leave Kali for her one day, but as you know, I'm really leaving her for you, so do me a favor and don't mention anything to Alani, okay?" Jasela laughed.

"Okay." She said.

***

Katara polished her scimitars. It was a bright day, and tonight she was meeting with Ganondorf. She was excited about that.

"Halt!" someone shouted. There was some shuffling. Katara stared in shock at how easily the Gerudos threw the intruder into the biggest cell. "Stupid kid! Stay in there and keep quiet!" they shouted. Katara continued to polish her blade.

"Ah!" a guard shouted suddenly, falling over. Katara stared in disbelief. There was an arrow sticking out of the girl's back. Just when a nearby guard was about to call for help, she was shot too.

"Crap!" Katara whispered, rolling behind a large box to hide. She peeked at the cell. Standing on the high windowsill was a boy in a green tunic. "Ooh, that must be Link." She said to herself. She stared in amazement at how crafty he was. When the coast was clear, he put his bow in his quiver and jumped from the windowsill. He allowed himself to roll when he hit the ground so he could break the fall. He quickly sidled up against the wall of the hideout. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he darted inside. Katara decided to follow him. She unsheathed her dagger and kept it in her hand for protection, and then she entered.

***

Katara crept into the hideout, sidling against the wall, concealed by the shadows. She slowly neared the ramp leading to the cell room. She could hear Link speaking with one of the carpenters they had captured.

"Woo, watch out!" the carpenter shouted. Katara ducked behind the wall. Had they seen her? But peeking, she saw Kali fall from the alcove hidden in the ceiling. She had two scimitars. For sure, this young man would be no match for a woman as skilled in fighting as Kali, who defeated the great Nabooru on almost more than one occasion?

The two circled each other for what seemed like an eternity before Kali lunged at him. Link dodged and rolled out of the path of one of her long scimitars. He quickly jumped up and sliced her left leg.

"Argh!" Kali groaned. Link ran backwards, never taking his eyes off Kali. Kali put her scimitars down, flipped forward, picked up her scimitars as she flipped, and lunged all in one swift motion. Link back flipped out of the way then lunged, slicing Kali's shoulder. Link took Kali's momentary shock to try and slice again, but Kali backhand springed out of the way. Katara gasped when Kali crouched, ready to perform the infamous Gerudo spin attack. There was no way the kid could dodge this. Apparently he knew this, too. Instead of dodging as Kali came flying through the air at him, he blocked with his shield. The scimitar made a loud ringing sound as it clanged against the shield. Kali stared in shock about the fact he'd blocked her perfect execution of the infamous attack, thus making it impossible to dodge in time as Link brought his sword across her stomach.

"Agggh!" Kali screamed, falling down. She stared at Link in shock, and then leaped back into the alcove, dropping a cell key. Katara stared in disbelief as Link unlocked the cell for the carpenter. The carpenter explained how he got there and thanked Link for freeing him. He then darted towards the exit. As the carpenter passed her, Katara grabbed the carpenter and put her hand over his mouth to muffle his scream.

"Listen, Ichiro…right?" Ichiro nodded his head with wide eyes, still struggling against Katara's strong grasp. "Listen, if you wanna get out of here, you've got no chance. They'll catch you and they will imprison you again. Let me give you a short cut to get out of here without being seen…"

***

Katara stared in amazement. Link was at the fourth and final carpenter's cell. Katara had followed Link to each and every carpenter, telling each one how to escape the fortress without getting themselves caught. Link hadn't caught her yet.

_Too many years of thievery training, _she thought. Katara grabbed the final carpenter as he attempted to escape, whispering to him where to go. When he left, she decided to reveal herself to Link.

The boy was breaking pots, trying to find goods that might be stored inside.

"I've seen your fine work. To get past the guards here, you must have good thieving skills." She said. Link turned in shock, but relaxed when he realized Katara didn't mean to fight him. "I used to think that all men, besides the great Ganondorf, were useless…but now that I've seen you, I don't think so anymore! The exalted Nabooru, our leader, put me in charge of this fortress. Nabooru is the second-in-command to the great Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo thieves. Her headquarters are in the Spirit Temple, which is at the end of the desert." Suddenly Katara got a crazy idea in her head. "Say, you must want to become one of us, eh? All right then! You're in from now on! Take this. With it, you will have free access to all areas of the fortress!" she handed him a Gerudo's Membership Card, only instructed to be given to anyone who wasn't Gerudo but had Gerudo-worthy skills. Link beamed at it and held it up for his fairy to see. The fairy glittered in delight. Katara smile at the boy as he darted away.

***

"Damn it, Kali! You mean to tell me you lost this kid after fighting him and losing to him four times in a row?" Katara had been preparing to knock on the king's door when she heard the argument.

"He was very skilled, Ganon." Came Kali's reply.

"I'm disappointed in you. I should demote you to a Purple…"

"No, please!"

"Do NOT interrupt ME!!" there was a long silence. "Anyway, you said you were the best example for Nali, but I'm starting to wonder if I should have just stayed with Nabooru, and just kept her brainwashed so she wouldn't mess up my plans." There was an even longer silence. "Go. You are dismissed."

Kali burst through the door with tears streaking her brown face, nearly bowling Katara over as she dashed down the hallway.

"Excuse me, Sire." Katara called.

"Is that you, Tralina?" Ganondorf's assumption didn't surprise Katara. It was a known fact Ganondorf had slept with almost every woman in the fortress behind Kali and even Nabooru's back when she had been married to him. He said that if more women had babies that have two Gerudo parents as opposed to one (like when Gerudo women chose Hylian and Sheikan men to father their children), maybe they would add a few years to however long the Gerudo race was meant to continue, and if lucky, the Goddess of Sand would discontinue their curse. It was a tradition with every king in order to keep the race going. No king ever married his favorite Gerudo, however, until Ganondorf came along. So he had kept his cheating a secret from both his wives, and no Gerudo dared to tell them, or they risked being put to death by the king. Katara always told herself she'd refuse if the king ever called for her "services". But ever since that day seven years ago when Nabooru had been brainwashed, she found him…handsome and charming. She actually agreed to have a secret continuing relationship with him, along with a few other women, including this Tralina Ganondorf had assumed was Katara. Katara did enjoy being with him, however, it was known he also told a lot of the women he'd leave Kali for them, then when other women questioned him about it, he told them that he lied to the others and really wanted to be with that woman. He had really charmed all the women somehow though, more so than any other king, and it was a mystery as to why.

"No Sire. It's Katara."

"Ah, yes. Come in, Katara." Katara entered the chambers. Ganondorf kissed her on the lips. "What do you need, Love?"

"You told me to come tonight."

"Ah, right. But isn't it a little early?"

"It's seven-thirty, Sire."

"Ah, yes." He grabbed her hand and led her to the dining room. "The cooks just brought in some pork. Care to eat?"

"Thank you." She said, sitting and making herself a plate. "I actually wanted to talk to you, Sire."

"Please, address me as Ganon when we're not in the presence of other Gerudos."

"Well, you know that kid Link? I sort of…gave him a membership to the Gerudo tribe." Ganondorf dropped his fork in surprise.

"What?"

"I was told to do so for anyone who showed incredible thieving sk–" Ganondorf suddenly slapped Katara in the face, causing her to fall out of her chair and onto the floor.

"For Din's Sake, what were you thinking, Katara? I clearly stated that I wanted him captured while I left for my castle in Hyrule, and I return to find that Kali couldn't defeat him, and then you come in and tell me–" Ganondorf stared in shock as Katara stared up at him. The color in her eyes had returned. The dull, lifeless irises that showed signs of brainwashing were gone. Life had returned to Katara's brown eyes, showing that somehow the brainwashing he'd put on her seven years ago had faded off. Katara, with the realization that she was on the cold tile of the king's chambers, stared in confusion.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, staring at Ganondorf with the disgust she'd had for him before he'd brainwashed her. Ganondorf straightened up.

"You were just leaving." He told her. Katara got up, brushed herself off, and exited.

***

Katara grasped her head, which was in pain. She couldn't remember anything. She focused her mind and thoughts, and she saw flashbacks. First of her being slapped by Ganondorf, then she saw herself giving a boy in green – Link, she remembered – a Gerudo Membership Card, then of her kissing Ganondorf a long time ago, then of being in Ganondorf's throne room, on her knees. She had been badly beaten and the witches – Kotake and Koume – were holding her wrists as Ganondorf chanted a spell, meant for Katara. She recalled Ganondorf grabbing the top of her head with his monstrous hand, and she remembered feeling intense pain. She recalled that just before that event, Nabooru had been banished to the wasteland, and that Katara had promised Nabooru to escape the fortress with Nalissa. The next flashback was the public wedding of Kali and Ganondorf, and the announcement that Nabooru was welcome back as Ganondorf's second-in-command, but she was brainwashed, and that every Gerudo woman who opposed him or disagreed with his methods of ruling was subject to brainwashing. Katara remembered fighting back as the witches dragged her to the king's throne room to be brainwashed. They threw spells at her repeatedly to make her stop struggling. And by the time they had entered the throne room, she was too weak to fight as Ganondorf performed the spell on her.

Had she really been brainwashed? She recalled studying that the way to physically see a victim of brainwashing was to look at their eyes to see whether or not they were dull and lifeless.

Kali came storming down the long hallway that Katara was walking down.

"Hey Kali," Katara shouted. Kali turned. Her eyes were full of life…and anger.

"Don't talk to me." She muttered, stomping off.

"Okay, so she's not brainwashed. Just as bitchy as ever." Katara mumbled.

She darted out into the cool night air and looked up at all the beautiful stars. She was determined to find out who else had been brainwashed, then try to break them out of their trance, and then help sneak poor little Nalissa out of the wretched fortress, just as she had promised Nabooru seven years ago.

***

"Janina, what's going on? Do you have plans for tonight?" Katara asked to test her theory. Janina's eyes were dull and lifeless. She had obviously been brainwashed.

"I'm going to meet with Lord Ganondorf tonight." Now Katara was positive others had been brainwashed too, and it was obvious Janina had been.

"You hate Ganondorf, Janina."

"He's an amazing man." Janina sighed dreamily.

"Janina, snap out of it! You've been brainwashed!"

"Katara, I have no idea what you're talking about, but get out of my way. I need to bathe and prepare to meet with Lord Ganondorf tonight." Katara groaned in frustration as Janina stormed off. Then she saw Noni. Her eyes also looked lifeless.

"Noni, how do you feel about King Ganondorf?"

"He is a great ruler. And he's handsome…"

"But you used to distrust him, remember?" Katara tried.

"I was young and foolish."

"Would you believe me if I told you you've been magically brainwashed?" Katara grimaced at how stupid that had sounded.

"What? Well that is certainly a strange thing for you to say." Noni walked away.

"What the heck!" Katara screamed. She needed to find out how to restore a brainwashed person's memory…but how?

"Sneak into the king's personal library." She whispered to herself, answering her own question. She hid her dagger in a convenient enough place to draw it suddenly if she had to, and she took off.

***

"What, Katara?!" Katara had knocked on the door of the king's chambers and Kali had answered, who was still irritable from the argument between her and Ganondorf.

"I just came to drop off a gift for Naliss…Nali. Is she here?" Katara remembered that Kali had begun calling Nalissa "Nali" after Nabooru was banished because it sounded similar to "Kali".

"Yes, I believe she is in the library. It's down the hallway, first door on the left."

"Thanks." Katara entered. _How convenient,_ she thought. Katara found the door and opened it.

Katara was amazed. Never in her life had she seen so many books, especially in one place. No wonder the king had such extensive knowledge about races, geography, legends, religions, or pretty much anything that had to do with Hyrule and its history.

"Nali!" Katara called.

"Over here." A young voice answered. Katara walked over to her. The young girl was reading a book. Katara smiled.

"Hey, Purple. Are you excited about being ranked?"

"Oh yes. It was the best day of my life, my eighth birthday. I love my training classes." Katara smiled.

"That's good! Nabooru would be so proud of you!" Katara said unthinkingly before grimacing. Nalissa looked up.

"What? Nabooru?"

"Oh, uh…yeah. She used to train the young girls. She would have liked you a lot." Katara said quickly.

"Oh." Nalissa said, frowning.

"Whatcha reading there?" Katara asked, more than likely trying to change the subject.

"It's apart of my home education. It's the history of Hyrule." The girl answered, seemingly bored.

"Oh."

"So what brings you here?"

"I was actually wondering…um, how are you? Can I join you?"

"Sure. What type of books do you like?" Nalissa put her book down on the table and shot up, seemingly excited to take a break from her homework.

"Um, I was actually wondering if your father had any books on brainwashing?"

"On brainwashing? Let me check." Nalissa searched along the spines of the books. "Oh, I don't see anything on it."

"Oh, well maybe a spell book?"

"Spell book…here's one. And another." Nalissa handed Katara two thick books.

"Thank you."

"Mm-hmm. Please have a seat." Katara sat at a table and flipped through the first book. It was all about saying spells, but contained no information _on _spells. Katara opened the second book to the table of contents. Brainwashing…page 75. Katara flipped to that page.

_Chapter 6: _

_Brainwashing_

_Information: brainwashing is a serious type of mind-alteration, especially when aided by magic, and is not recommended to be used when not absolutely necessary. Magical brainwashing began hundreds of years ago, as used by King Darwin III of what is today known as Hyrule. How he learned the spell is a mystery, but he used it to punish felons by making them think lowly of themselves. Some even committed suicide. He also used brainwashing spells to make people who opposed him follow him. Eventually, his people believed that the spell was too cruel and inhumane. His people revolted and assassinated the wicked king, believing that by doing so, the vicious spell would be lost forever. But his people didn't know he had carved the spell into the walls of the hidden holes that are now more widely known throughout Hyrule. The way to tell if a person has been brainwashed through magic is to look into their eyes. If they're dull and lifeless and the pupils almost bled into the color of the iris (which should look unnaturally faded in color), then that person has been brainwashed. Also, another obvious way to tell is if the person has sudden changes of thought and opinion. It is very simple to get a person out of their brainwashed state, especially if the person is strong-minded. Sometimes, taking a blow to the head will trigger past memories, making the person "wake up" from their brainwashed state. More complex ways are to tell them things they used to do, or how they used to talk and think before the brainwashing. Another way is to memorize this sentence in ancient Hylian: "Nol kah meh tek deh sahk". These unknown words hold a powerful magic that releases people from their brainwashed state._

"Nol kah meh tek deh sahk." Katara whispered, writing the words down on a scrap of paper and storing it in her pouch.

"What are you doing here?" a voice shouted, causing both Katara and Nalissa to jump in surprise. It was Ganondorf himself.

"I came to say hi to Nali. I was just leaving." Katara said. Nalissa ran up to her and hugged her.

"Bye, Kat!" she said. Katara smiled at the little nickname she'd invented for her.

"Later, Kiddo. Keep practicing your fighting!" Katara smiled at Ganondorf, who didn't return the smile to her. Instead, he looked really suspicious. Katara waved at Nalissa and quickly exited. Ganondorf shot a glance at Nalissa. When she looked back at him, his eyes darted over to her textbook, and then back to her. Understanding that he wanted her to continue reading, Nalissa sighed and sat back down and continued reading, obviously bored out of her mind.

Ganondorf made his way over to the table Katara had been sitting at and looked at the open book she'd forgotten to close. He looked up in anger, now aware of Katara's plans.

"Brainwashing." He growled.

**A/N: Wow, long chapter…compared to the other ones anyway.**

**So as you can see, we have a lot going on here. Seven years later. As for Katara, she was the one who gave Link a Gerudo Membership…and I always wondered how the carpenters escaped without getting caught, so I assumed that the Gerudo who follows Link in the game and gives him the membership (who in this story is Katara) must have helped them escape. By the way, the dialogue between Link and Katara is also from the game. **

**The girl Link fights is Kali in my story (for all you Kali-haters out there, now you can play OoT and try to get to the Spirit Temple and next time you fight the Gerudo, pretend it's Kali! Haha)!**

**And as for Ganondorf, I've read a few stories based on the Gerudos that state every time a male is born, he sleeps with all the women to produce more Gerudo babies. I thought this made sense so I decided to include it. But since over half the Gerudos hated Ganondorf, he brainwashed all of them into following him, and somehow he brainwashed them so well they all fell in love with him. At least Kali got her karma since Ganondorf is cheating on her with every woman in the fortress and she has no clue! =]**

**So the reason, according to my fictional book I included that Katara reads, that Katara came out of her brainwashing, is because she received a strong blow to her head (or face) when Ganondorf smacked her. And as for Nabooru, when she realizes she'd been brainwashed in the game, I think it's because she took a blow to the head from Link's Master Sword (don't worry, I'll get to that in a couple chapters). I didn't do any research on brainwashing or anything, since this is a fanfiction based off of a game that includes magic, so me saying all this stuff about magical brainwashing was totally made up inside my head.**

**Remember to review and thank you so much for all the support! =]**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Readers!**

**I am officially on Spring Break for the next two weeks! Yay! =] So you know what that means, right? That's right…more time to work on the story! I bet I'll have this one finished and the Nalissa story up and started before the end of the break! So I'm both excited and sad to be finishing this story…but at least all you "Buried In The Desert Sands" fans will have a new story to look forward to in Nalissa's point of view! I'm not sure how long the story will be… but that all depends on how well people like it. =]**

**So with that, here's Chapter 14:**

Chapter 14

Katara walked out briskly but without looking suspicious. She had realized shortly after she'd left that she had left the spell book open. She prayed that Ganondorf wouldn't look at the page or even ask Nalissa what Katara had been up to. Somehow, she felt Ganondorf would unfortunately catch on and brainwash her again. So she needed to act fast. She was going to help as many Gerudos as possible to get out of their brainwashed states then try to break Nalissa out of the fortress, like she had promised Nabooru seven years ago. If she managed to get that far without getting caught, she would then journey to the Spirit Temple to break the brainwashing spell on the most important Gerudo memory of all: Nabooru's.

"Janina," Katara called, remembering she'd realized that she had been brainwashed too.

"Yes?" the girl asked, the dull color in her eyes not escaping Katara's attention. Katara took the slip of paper out of her pouch.

"_Nol kah meh tek deh sahk_." She chanted.

"Katara, what in Hyrule are you…" Katara stared in shock as Janina suddenly froze, and life immediately returned to her bright green eyes. "…What…what is going on with me? I feel…confused. What have I been doing these past few years? It's…all a blur!"

"I can explain." Katara told her. "Come. I'll walk you back to your room and I'll explain everything."

***

"Brainwashed by magic…wow." Janina whispered. Katara had just finished explaining the brainwashing that seemingly half the tribe had undergone seven years before. Katara wrote down the magic words for Janina.

"Find as many girls as possible who are brainwashed and say these words to them. Have them do it too. We're going to try to get everyone out of their brainwashed states."

"But if the king finds out he'll brainwash us again."

"Don't let him find out. We'll all run away to Hyrule, Termina, or any far away place. We should not be forced to serve him, or even like him for that matter."

"But I'm supposed to meet with him later tonight. He'll notice my eyes."

"You know what? I'm glad you brought that up!" Katara said, causing Janina to stare in confusion. "I want to break Nalissa out like I promised Nabooru years ago. When you go to meet him, let me know. Distract him and I'll go sneak in and get her. Maybe he won't notice. I bet by now he's brainwashed so many girls he doesn't even remember which ones used to oppose him and which ones didn't! Well, I was an obvious one, but that's only because I was Nabooru's best friend. I bet he doesn't even remember half the people he had to brainwash. I doubt he'll realize it…at least not right away." Janina sighed.

"Okay, Katara. I love that little girl enough to meet with that scum bag for a night."

"Okay, so will you help me get as many girls as possible to help with the brainwashing thing before you go?"

"Yes. Meet me back here in an hour. Then I'll go meet with Ganondorf."

"Sounds like a plan." Katara said, smiling.

***

An hour passed, and Janina and Katara had both managed to restore the majority of the girl's memories. The girls who had been restored also went to tell the magic words to other brainwashed girls. Soon all of the brainwashing victims would be back to normal.

Katara met Janina at Janina's room as planned.

"Follow me, but not too closely. Eavesdrop behind the door, and when you hear us go into the other room, quietly enter and bust Nalissa out." Janina said.

"'Kay, right behind you." Katara followed Janina at a distance so as not to look suspicious. Finally Janina knocked on the royal door. When the king told her to enter, she shut the door behind her quietly, giving a subtle nod to Katara, who was at the other end of the long corridor. Katara crept quietly to the door and listened.

"Where's Kali?" she heard Janina ask the king.

"Don't worry, my love. She won't be back for at least another hour or so. We've got time." She heard Ganondorf chuckle.

"Well we should get started now to have even more time. Every moment that is spent with you I will love and treasure forever." Janina told him, which was Katara's cue. She heard their footsteps and heard Ganondorf close the bedroom door. Katara waited about a minute, and then tried the knob. It was locked. Katara took a lock pick from her pouch (thievery techniques) and silently picked the lock. The lock clicked, and Katara silently pushed the door open.

Katara shook her head at how easy it was to break in. She quickly pondered how easy it would be to break into the room in the dead of the night and slice the king's throat. He must have felt confident that no one would dare try to do so, especially with the king's extensive knowledge of black magic and whatnot.

Snapping back into reality, she pressed forward. Since it was about eleven at night, Nalissa had to be asleep.

Katara crept into the girl's room. There the young girl was, fast asleep. She was clutching something in her right hand. Katara leaned over and shook the girl gently.

"Nali, wake up, Sweetie." Nalissa groaned and turned around.

"Kat?" she whispered confusedly, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, it's me, Sweetie. Listen, I need to tell you something very important. They're grownup matters, and I cannot tell you here. We must leave." Nalissa shot up.

"Where's my mom and my daddy?!" she asked.

"Shh! They're fine. I need to tell you something serious, but we need to leave. Put on your coat and shoes quickly. It's a cold night." Nalissa hopped out of bed and scrambled for her shoes and coat. Katara looked at the thing she'd been clutching. It was a note that read "To my sweet little angel on her first birthday. Happy Birthday Nalissa!! – Love, Nabooru." Katara stared at the note in shock. She recognized it at once as the note that came with the many gifts Nabooru had bought Nalissa for her first birthday. How did she still have it?

"Where did you get this, Sweetie?" Katara whispered as Nalissa slipped on her shoes.

"I was cleaning my room today and found it under my bed. I kept it in my hand when I fell asleep so I'd remember to bring it up to my mom in the morning. I didn't know until now that the great Nabooru knew me when I was only one." Katara sighed and watched Nalissa slip on her coat.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Come Sweetie, and put your hood over your head and your bandana around your nose and mouth." Nalissa stared at her in confusion. "I'll explain in a minute." Katara said. Nalissa did as she was told and briskly followed Katara out the door.

"So Kat, who are you trying to hide me from?" Nalissa asked, referring to the fact that Katara had her put on a bandana and a hood to conceal most of her face.

"You're a very clever girl." Katara sighed. "Just like your mother. She would have been so proud of you, too."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'she would have been proud'?" the two finally made it out of the fortress and were now crossing the bridge, which was now fixed, thanks to the Hylian carpenters Katara had helped Link free.

"Nali, no…Nalissa, I want to tell you something. You might be very upset at first, but you must promise me that you'll take it like a mature young Gerudo. Can you promise me that?"

"Yeah. What is it?" Katara sighed and began.

"I used to be best friends with Nabooru. She was probably the most skilled fighter among the whole fortress." Nalissa stared admirably. "At sixteen, she was a Green, and she fought Kali for the position of an Elite. Kali barely won, but the Elites were so impressed with Nabooru that they moved her up to a Blue. Well, with a strange event, she met your father, and he was so interested in her, he gave her a highly dangerous task that no other woman would do…not even his Elites."

"Cowards." Nalissa mumbled, causing Katara to smile. Nalissa thought just like Nabooru.

Now the two were completely away from the desert and were now going towards Hyrule Castle.

"Nabooru completed the task, moved up to an Elite, and became your father's second-in-command."

"At sixteen…" Nalissa whispered in admiration.

"Yes. Well she and your dad became involved in a relationship, and soon they got married. At eighteen she gave birth to a baby girl, and Ganondorf was the father."

"I have a big sister I don't know of?" Nalissa asked.

"Not exactly."

"The baby didn't die, did she?" Katara smiled.

"Clever ideas, but allow me to finish. Anyway, Nabooru really didn't like Kali much. Kali was always jealous of the attention the king gave to Nabooru and not her."

"But he had to have given her attention at some point, though, because they're together now." Katara nodded.

"Yes, clever girl. Exactly." Nalissa smiled at the compliment. "He began liking Kali while he was still with poor Nabooru. So Nabooru and Kali got in a huge fight over him. They both almost killed each other. They each got gravely injured. Your father wasn't happy with Nabooru, and he took Kali's side. He said he was going to dump Nabooru off in the middle of the desert and he was going to marry Kali and have Kali raise his daughter and pretend to be her mother."

"That's mean. I can't believe Daddy would…" Nalissa's voice trailed off as her eyes widened in realization. "Kat, did Nabooru have light skin?"

"Well, she wasn't exactly what you'd call 'light skinned', but she was noticeably lighter than the majority of us."

"So wait, this baby…what was her name?" by now the two had reached the moat surrounding the castle.

"Nalissa, the baby was you." Nalissa stared in shock. "You're not related to Kali at all. Nabooru is your real mother, and she loved you very much. Your father dumped her in the desert and then brainwashed her. Now she operates from the Spirit Temple. Ganondorf rarely lets her come to the hideout for fear that she might snap out of her brainwashing. I know you love your dad, and that's all natural. But he is not a nice man to anyone who opposes him. He hurts and kills a lot of people."

"I know." Nalissa whispered. "I know he's not a nice man because I've seen him punish people. He made me watch him kill a Hylian boy when I was seven. He tried to make me do it, but I refused. So he made me watch him do it. I was crying and when he saw me crying, he told me to calm down and get used to it because I would be following in his footsteps one day." The poor girl was visibly shaking. "He and Mom…I mean Kali, got in a fight the other day, and I watched from my room. He was hitting her a lot. He does it all the time. I try not to say anything because I don't want to anger him. I don't want him to hit me again like last time…" the girl was crying. Katara put her hand on Nalissa's shoulder consolingly. "I just want him to be proud of me…without having to kill anybody. I always feel like he doesn't like me, and when he tells me I did a good job on my tests and fighting practices, it makes me feel really happy. But he keeps telling me he'll truly be proud of me if I kill someone, but I don't want to kill…it's not right. And he'll never be proud of me if I can't do that, but I don't care. I don't want to kill. I don't…I don't want to be like him." Katara nodded her head in understanding. "And he brings different women home a lot. Kali doesn't know, and he thinks I don't know either. But I see lots of women coming in. He kisses them and holds them and tells each of them that she's his favorite. Then they go in the bedroom. I may be only eight, but I know and also don't like to think about what they do in there." Tears were pouring down the young girl's face. It was obvious she hadn't told a soul about any of this. "Kat." She whispered, still shaking.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Why are you telling me all of this now? About Nabooru and my dad and all of this?"

"Well your dad brainwashed not only Nabooru but every Gerudo who opposed him, including me, seven years ago. I just escaped my brainwashed state today. I helped as many Gerudos as I could out of theirs as well. I made a promise to Nabooru – your mother – to bust you out of Gerudo's Fortress. For one, I don't trust the king because he's become way too dangerous and now that you told me all of this, I'm positive he's just using you to become a merciless killer, and two, I think he knows I'm not brainwashed anymore, so I wanted to do this soon before I get brainwashed again." Nalissa nodded in understanding.

The two held hands and crossed the broken drawbridge.

**A/N: Okay, so Nalissa is breaking out! I tried to show that she's not like Ganondorf. She wants him to be proud of her but not in the way that he wants. I also wanted to show that his behavior and actions are affecting and disturbing poor little Nalissa…**

**I might post the other chapter later tonight since I have two weeks off and I'm enjoying it by staying up really late each night! Thank you for all the reviews and remember to add more (haha).**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little more PG-13 rated, but nothing too crazy.**

**Enjoy!! **

Chapter 15

Nalissa and Katara both screamed as soon as they entered the marketplace. Every house was destroyed and abandoned, and there were odd, moaning zombie-like creatures everywhere.

"Let's leave!" Katara shouted, running. She paused when she didn't hear Nalissa's footsteps. She turned and stared at Nalissa, who was literally frozen in place. A zombie creature jumped on her back and began strangling her. Finally Nalissa could move again, but the zombie had a hold on her.

"Help, Kat!' she croaked. Katara unsheathed her scimitar and sliced the creature across the back, causing it to let go.

"Run!" Katara shouted. As they ran out, Katara took another glance over her shoulder. Hyrule Castle looked dark and sinister. Then focusing on her life during her brainwashed state, she recalled that Ganondorf and his Elites had achieved success during the raid and took over Hyrule Castle seven years ago.

"What were those things?" Nalissa shrieked as they leapt over the moat.

"ReDeads." Katara answered, still shocked by the fact that Ganondorf had managed to take over and completely destroy the marketplace and castle.

"They're scary! One screeched at me and suddenly I couldn't move!"

"That's a defense mechanism of theirs. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bit shaken up." Katara looked off in the distance. There was a huge circular fence uphill. Katara read a nearby sign pointing in that direction. It read: "Lon Lon Ranch".

"I'm going to drop you off at that ranch, then I'm going to try to go to the Spirit Temple and free Nabooru of her brainwashing. If I achieve that I'll send her to the ranch and you two can be reunited." Katara told Nalissa.

"Daddy caused that, didn't he?" she whispered.

"What?"

"The ReDeads and all those destroyed houses. He did that, didn't he?" Katara sighed.

"Yes, he is responsible."

"How many families has he hurt and killed?" Nalissa's voice was barely above a whisper, and she was obviously disturbed.

"I couldn't tell you. Now come on, we'd better hurry before Ganondorf realizes you're missing."

"I don't want to follow in his footsteps." Nalissa whispered.

"You won't have to. Just stay in the ranch for a little while. Nabooru will find you and you will be reunited." The two broke into a run.

***

Katara sighed as she stared at the "Gerudo's Fortress" sign. She didn't want to go back, but she had no other choice. She needed to get to Nabooru. The people at the ranch had been nice enough to take Nalissa in after Katara briefly explained the situation to them.

When Katara entered the fortress, a bunch of Gerudos grabbed her.

"What's going on here?"

"The king wants to see you." They told her, roughly dragging her to the throne room. They unceremoniously threw her on the floor in front of Ganondorf and Kali, who were both sitting in their thrones. Katara looked over to the right and saw the dead body of Janina.

"Oh no, Janina." She murmured. Kali had tears in her eyes and Ganondorf looked angry.

"What did you do with our daughter?" the king asked her calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katara said as calmly as she could.

"Oh really?" he asked with a slight smirk. He raised his hand in front of him and sent a ball of light hurling in her direction. Katara was thrown against the wall clear on the other side of the throne room, crashing into the floor soon afterwards. Katara groaned as electricity coursed through her body. Kali spoke up.

"Ganon brainwashed Janina into telling him if she knew anything about our daughter's disappearance because someone said they saw you exiting the fortress with a cloaked girl, suspiciously close to the Royal Chambers."

"Well why was that person so close to the chambers in the first place? Perhaps they're trying to frame me." Katara tried, groaning at the pain she was in.

"Like she said, after I brainwashed Janina here, she told me she was distracting me so you could run in and snatch Nalissa." Ganondorf interjected.

"Oh, and does Kali know what Janina was doing in your chambers with you?" this sent Kali into a fit of tears, causing Ganondorf to stand up and slap her across the face, sending her to the floor.

"Shut up!" he screamed at her. "Damn, you're so annoying, woman!" Katara would have felt bad if it was anyone but Kali. Ganondorf turned and smiled at Katara. "She knows." He said.

"Does she also know that you brainwashed over half the women in the fortress into liking you, and you've slept with each one, unfortunately including myself, and got quite a few of them pregnant, fortunately excluding myself?" Kali looked down sadly, holding back her tears.

"Yes, I've told her everything. I thought it was common knowledge to Gerudos that each king sleeps with as many women in the tribe as possible to keep the race going. But apparently neither of my wives knew."

"None of the previous kings brainwashed women into following and sleeping with them and they also didn't marry their favorites." Katara pointed out.

"True." He said, smirking. "Guess that makes me one of a kind, eh?"

"Yeah, one of a kind of a bastard." Katara said, causing him to hurl another energy ball at her. He was about to send another one, but Kali grabbed his arm.

"Don't hurt her anymore!" Kali pleaded. The energy ball that had previously been forming vanished.

"Why? She took our child."

"I know, but she's right." Ganondorf stared in shock before laughing evilly.

"Oh, I see. You're happy about the fact she stuck up for you against me. Hmm." He said.

"And Nali is Nabooru's child. I'm sure she told her that tonight. Back then I was immature and selfish, but now I realize I made a terrible mistake in taking Nali away from Nabooru and passing her off as my own. We all made a mistake in sending Nabooru away. But I think my biggest mistake was marrying you." Katara stared at Kali in disbelief. "I mean, if I would have known what an asshole you'd turn out to be–" Ganondorf sent an energy ball at her, causing her to land next to Katara. Katara helped her up.

"Well said, Kali." Katara told her. Kali nodded and stood up, glaring at Ganondorf.

"Look at you! Is this really the way you treat the very women who loved and respected you for the longest time?" Katara shouted at him. "Nabooru loved the hell out of you! And I'm sure Kali did too. Look at how you treat them! No wonder you actually have to brainwash most of us into liking you!" Ganondorf wasn't smirking anymore. Now he just looked angry.

"Funny you should say that, Katara, because you've always been the one I've wanted the most." Kali started crying again.

"Don't give in to the tears, Kali. He's just trying to upset you." Katara whispered, putting a comforting arm around her.

"No, I mean it. Since I first met you, I've wanted you." Ganondorf was smirking again. He slowly began to advance toward the two women. "You have that spunk I've always liked in a woman, you're funny, smart, attractive…but it's not like I wasn't aware of your growing hate for me after I started mistreating Nabooru. The main reason I married her was to see if it'd make you jealous, since she was your best friend and all."

"Well it didn't. And don't lie. I know you had to care for her at least a little bit somewhere deep inside that black heart of yours, considering you even have a heart." Katara told him. Ganondorf smirked.

"I did care for Nabooru. She had some of your qualities too, but I think that if I had married you instead, I would have had a much happier marriage."

"No, one: I wouldn't have married you anyway, and two: if by some chance you forced me to, I would have intentionally made you a very miserable man." Ganondorf was within arm's reach of them now. He roughly pushed Kali out of the way and grabbed Katara's face in his overly large hands.

"There it is. The spunk that makes you so desirable." He said, smirking at Kali, who had silent tears streaming down her face. Ganondorf then pressed his lips to Katara's, who pushed him off of her immediately.

"This will be on my list of one of the most nastiest things that has ever happened to me." Ganondorf smirked.

"You didn't seem to mind it last week." He said, stroking her cheek. Katara slapped his hand away.

"Because I was _brainwashed_, you imbecile!" she shouted. She felt horrible for Kali, who was watching the whole thing. She knew that he was doing this just to hurt Kali, who was heartbroken that he'd cheated on her so many times, and he was doing this to rub it in her face even more, because he was a sick and twisted man.

"Ah yes, that's right. I remember brainwashing you. I feared that you'd be the most difficult woman to brainwash next to Nabooru, but after the fact, you practically came running to me. You were the one I had the best time with out of everyone I had behind Kali's back." Kali was sobbing again. "But no, wait…I guess Janina was pretty fun to be with, too. Especially tonight after I realized she wasn't brainwashed anymore. I didn't know someone could be that passionate with someone they hate so much. She was no longer brainwashed, and I realize she only met with me to help you escape with Nali, but I could tell she definitely enjoyed it." Kali was sobbing uncontrollably now. Ganondorf grabbed Katara's face again. "So that makes me wonder, will you be like Janina? Can you enjoy this now as much as you did before when you were still brainwashed?" without giving Katara time to answer, he slammed her against the wall and began to kiss her fiercely. Katara tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

"No–stop–" she gasped, but his lips were already back on hers, quieting her. He had her hands pinned above her head, so she did the one thing she could do…bite down hard on his tongue. He jumped in shock, pulling his face away from hers, but keeping her hands securely against the wall. He reached with his other hand to touch his tongue. He blinked in surprise at the blood. Kali had even stopped crying. Katara took the momentary shock to her advantage, and lifted her knee to kick Ganondorf between the legs, but he caught her leg and pushed it back down, then pinned himself closer to her like they had been before so she couldn't attack him.

"Get off!" she shouted. Ganondorf smirked.

"Not a chance." He said.

"Ganon, please!" Kali pleaded.

"Shut up. You're no longer my concern." He told her, making her tear up again. He turned his attention back to Katara and kissed her again, but not so fiercely this time. Katara struggled as much as she could but Ganondorf wouldn't budge.

"Ganon, don't!" Kali shouted as Ganondorf lowered his hand towards Katara's pants, still keeping her hands suspended above her head. Katara sighed and closed her eyes in defeat.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"WHAT?!" Ganondorf shouted in anger.

"Sire, urgent news!" a girl called from the other side of the door.

"Aggh! Come in, Travana." Ganondorf said, annoyed. He finally let go of Katara, causing her to run over to a sobbing Kali and hug her consolingly. The girl, Travana, stared in surprise at the two women and at the dead body of Janina, but she almost immediately turned her attention to Ganondorf.

"Sorry Sire, but I just got news that Link has defeated the witches and that he somehow cured the great Nabooru of her brainwashing. There is no sign of her at the temple. Now the boy is headed to the Temple of Time."

"Arrgghhh!" Ganondorf screamed, punching a hole in the wall. "Travana, have that body picked up and have these two locked up!" he quickly stormed out.

***

"Link got Nabooru out, thank goodness." Katara said. She and Kali were in the cell Link had got put in.

"I hope he beats Ganon." Kali whispered.

"I'm sorry about everything he put you through." Katara said. Kali nodded. "Let's just hope Link can defeat him."

"Where did you put Nali?" Kali asked.

"She's at the ranch by Hyrule Castle. The nice people there agreed to take her in for a few days. I wanted to get Nabooru out of her trance, but apparently Link already did that. Hopefully she will come soon. I figure she'll escort Link to fight with Ganondorf or something like that." Kali nodded.

"I owe Nabooru a giant apology…maybe even my own life." Kali shook her head. "When we got in that fight seven years ago, she told me that Ganondorf is an ass and if I really have such low standards and I really want him, then I deserve him. She also said that he'll get bored with me one day and find someone else, and then I'll be the sorry one. She was right. Have you ever felt like you wish you could go back in time and smack your former self for making a stupid decision?" Katara nodded. "Well, I feel that way about how I treated Nabooru. I was there the day she got married, spying through the window. I told Derva that I knew all men get bored with their wives eventually, and that I was going to steal Ganon away from Nabooru. I can't believe what a mess I caused, especially taking Nali away from her. I do love Nali like my own, especially since I can't have babies of my own, but she is Nabooru's and it was wrong of me to take her. I've always been the type of girl that will take something she can't have. I envied Nabooru after she became second-in-command, got married, and had Ganon's baby. For the last seven years, I feel like I got everything I wanted that she had, but now I see what a mess it's all caused. I don't see any way that Nabooru could possibly forgive me."

"She will." Katara interjected. "I know her. Tell her like you told me, and she will be most grateful you apologized to her. I'm not saying it's going to patch up everything, because it will take an awful long time to fix this whole mess, but I'm sure she'll accept your apology if you're willing to make things right." Kali smiled, and Katara returned it. She just hoped Link would be able to defeat Ganondorf.

**A/N: The next chapter, Chapter 16, we will finally get up to date on with what Nabooru's doing!**

**So to all you Kali-haters, you can personally decide whether you personally choose to forgive Kali or not, but I saw it fit that Kali would figure at this point Ganondorf is an asshole and what she did to Nabooru was wrong.**

**Remember to review!!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yay! We're finally going to see Nabooru and finish up things with Ganondorf!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 16:**

Chapter 16

As Nabooru waited with the rest of the sages in the Chamber of Sages for Link to battle his way through Ganondorf's tower to defeat him and rescue Princess Zelda, she thought back on what had happened to her.

She realized she'd been brainwashed after she'd fought Link. The witches had dressed her up as an Iron Knuckle and Link hadn't recognized her. A blow to the head from the Master Sword made her escape from her brainwashed state, but then the witches kidnapped her again. After Link defeated the evil witches (good riddance), Nabooru realized she was a sage. She thanked Link and gave him the Spirit Medallion and also couldn't help but mention how handsome he'd become after seven years.

Nabooru wondered how the girls back at the fortress were, and she mainly worried about Nalissa. Nalissa had to be eight now, and Nabooru felt that she'd be really proud of her. After Link defeated Ganondorf, she'd run straight to the desert and reunite with her child. Nabooru remembered how Ganondorf and Kali had told her that Kali was going to pass her off as her own. Nabooru wondered if they really ended up doing that, and if Nalissa would be able to accept the fact that Nabooru was her mother, and how she'd react to her.

"Don't lose focus, sages. Link's entering Ganondorf's room." Rauru, the head of the sages, told them. There was no doubt in Nabooru's mind that Link would succeed in defeating Ganondorf. She'd seen the way he fought. He was good enough to be an Elite Gerudo.

Nabooru smiled at her new friends.

Rauru was a wise, elderly man. He was the leader of the sages and he was the Sage of Light. He'd watched over Link's spirit when Link at eleven years old took the Master Sword out of the stone and it sealed his spirit away in the Sacred Realm for seven years since he was too young to be the Hero of Time at that time.

Saria, the youngest of the sages (well Nabooru wasn't sure how old she was because she was Kokiri and Kokiri don't age past eleven), had green hair and bright blue eyes. She was the Sage of Forest.

Darunia was the leader of the Gorons and was very humorous – the Sage of Fire.

Ruto was the princess of the Zoras and was the Sage of Water. To Nabooru she had seemed kind of snobbish at first, but was nice once everyone got acquainted.

Nabooru's personal favorite was Impa, a white-haired Sheikan woman, who was also Princess Zelda's caretaker and also the Sage of Shadow. She helped the princess escape the raid seven years ago and passed her off as a Sheikan boy named Sheik to hide from Ganondorf.

In her Sheikan form, Zelda had taught Link a few songs for his ocarina that had magical powers to warp him from place to place, but she'd finally revealed herself as Princess Zelda to Link tonight in the Temple of Time. Ganondorf had found her and kidnapped her, the seventh sage, and that led up to Link going to Ganondorf's tower, which was where he was right now.

"And so the fighting begins." Darunia said, clenching his fists. The sages watched the fight anxiously through a magic orb from the Chamber of Sages.

***

"Come on, Brother!" Darunia cried as they watched Link. Everyone cheered when Link thrust the Master Sword at Ganondorf, causing him to scream in pain. His castle ceiling and walls crumbled as he fell to the floor, finally defeated. The sages watched as Zelda was released from her crystal prison.

"Ganondorf…pitiful man." Zelda spat.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ruto said.

"Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods." Nabooru nodded, letting everything sink in. So had the Triforce of Power turned Ganondorf into a heartless demon, or was he always this way? Had this man – who had become unarguably Hyrule's best yet most dangerous dark sorcerer, had caused massive destruction, ruined countless people's lives, and tore numerous families apart – ever had genuine feelings? _Or _had he always been wicked and sadistic enough to cause this amount of pain on Hyrule, just never had the power to do it until he actually received the Triforce of Power?

All these thoughts went through Nabooru's head, but her main thought was the one that seemed to bother her the most: had the old Ganondorf, the one she had met at sixteen, the one who had made her feel like the luckiest woman alive, the one she had laughed with, the one who had comforted her when she cried…had he loved her? Had he had genuine feelings for her when they first met, up until the point he became power hungry and began his quest for the Triforce? Or had he just strung her along? If he had loved her, could Nabooru have saved him? Could she have possibly changed his mind? Perhaps none of this would have ever happened if she had been able to change his mind. Maybe right now they could be holding hands lovingly in the Gerudo Royal Chambers, and be smiling proudly at their eight year-old daughter Nalissa, who was undoubtedly a fierce purple at her young age.

As Nabooru pondered, she blinked in surprise at the Sage of Light, Rauru. He was staring at her with an odd look. Nabooru suddenly became aware of the trails of tears streaking each side of her face. Embarrassed, Nabooru frantically began to wipe the tears off of her face. Rauru gently pulled her hands away from her face and smiled at her comfortingly.

"It's alright. I understand how difficult this must be for you, Spirit." He whispered. Nabooru smiled in return. His little nickname for her reminded her of her status. She was Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit, and her first and foremost duty was to protect her part of Hyrule – the desert – from opposing forces, like Ganondorf, who she could see from the magic orb. She smiled at all of her friends again, whom Rauru referred to judging by their temple and home: Shadow, Fire, Water, and Forest.

Her smile faded as a low rumbling sound emitted from the magic orb. The rumbling got louder and louder, and soon the castle Link and Zelda were at was shaking uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Saria shouted.

"Ganondorf is using his last breath to crush Link and the princess within the ruins of the tower." Impa hissed, glaring at the orb. Everyone held their breath as they watched Link and Zelda rush through the crumbling tower.

As soon as the two got out, the whole castle collapsed in on itself, taking Ganondorf with it.

"It's over! It's finally over!" Zelda said to Link.

Everyone in the Chamber cheered except Nabooru, who simply stared at the crushed remains of the tower. He was gone. Ganondorf was finally gone. Now she could go back to Nalissa. This thought suddenly made her happy, and she joined in with the cheers of her friends. Suddenly there was a big booming sound.

"What was that noise?" Zelda cried. Link slowly approached the rubble. Suddenly fire surrounded the whole perimeter of the ring of land the two were standing on, and Zelda was trapped on the outside of it. Suddenly Ganondorf shot up through the rubble, floating up about twenty feet in the air. Everyone gasped in shock.

"But…how…?" Darunia whispered.

"The Triforce of Power." Rauru whispered. Confirming Rauru's statement, Ganondorf showed Link his right hand, which was still glowing with the Triforce piece. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were completely yellow. He looked possessed.

With a loud scream, a blue light surrounded the dark king. When the light disappeared, standing in Ganondorf's place was a huge, pig-like creature with long horns that looped around once and a long tail. The worse part was that it wielded two giant knives, which it began swinging around madly. Everyone gasped as one hit the Master Sword, sending it flying. Thankfully it didn't fly off the platform of land and into the lava below, but it did land outside the ring of fire, where Zelda was standing. It also had embedded itself in the ground, which meant Zelda could not toss it to him. The only person that could pull it out was the Hero of Time.

As Link fought, Nabooru stared at the giant monstrosity. Was that really Ganondorf? So on the inside, he was a dark, evil, ugly creature like the one that was fighting Link. The Triforce had brought out the real Ganondorf – Ganon – and this was his true form.

With a newfound confidence, Nabooru shouted, "Come on, Link!" it could have been just her imagination, but Nabooru could have sworn that Ganon had hear her because he froze in his tracks at the instant she had opened her mouth. Link saw that the creature was distracted and he took the opportunity to slice at the creature's tail. Ganon fell to the ground, causing the ring of fire to temporarily die. Link retrieved the Master Sword and rushed back into the battle.

"I think that creature can hear you, Nabooru!" Impa shouted. Nabooru nodded and thought things over. There was no way to change Ganon's mind because this was his destiny. Ganon was destined to be this evil. Nothing Nabooru could have done could have saved the man. This is what he looked like on the inside. This is who the real Ganon was.

"You can do it, Link!" Nabooru cried. The creature stopped again, and looked up into the sky. Link struck the tail again, causing the monster to fall again. Zelda used her powers to hold the creature in place. Link stared in admiration as the Master Sword glowed a bright blue color. Everyone, including Nabooru, cheered after Link delivered the final blow.

"Six sages…now!" Zelda cried, falling to the floor from exhaustion.

"Ancient creators of Hyrule!" Rauru said. "Now, open the sealed door and send the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the Evil Realm!" every sage used his or her powers to do so.

"Nabooru…" a raspy voice whispered. Nabooru stopped what she was doing. Suddenly she saw him, back in his Gerudo form. The sages' powers had brought him to the Chamber of Sages, and through the void to the Evil Realm. However, once Nabooru stopped, it had caused the process to temporarily stop, and there he was, bruised and bloodied, floating on his back from the sages' powers.

"You took everything from me." Nabooru told him. Ganondorf weakly reached out to her with his hand. "Since you destroyed my life, I'm going to help destroy yours in return." Ganondorf's eyes widened at this.

"The process is almost complete! Come on, Spirit, we need you to do this too!" said Rauru, who was still focusing his powers like all the other sages. Nabooru nodded her head and leaned forward.

"I'm not sorry for doing this. Good riddance, Ganondorf." Nabooru focused the very last of her powers, and Ganondorf began to slowly disappear. His lips curled into a snarl, and as he disappeared, he angrily screamed.

"NABOORU!!!!" Nabooru focused her powers even harder. "Curse you…Zelda! Curse you…sages! Curse you, Link! Someday when this seal is broken…that is when I will exterminate your descendants! As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand…" then his voice faded out. Finally, the dark king was gone.

"It's over." Darunia said. Nabooru began to take everything in.

He was gone, and she had helped do it! She finally had her revenge! Then she remembered…

"My daughter!" she cried. Everyone looked over at her in surprise. Rauru nodded in permission.

"Go, Child. You did a great job." Nabooru smiled and teleported herself out of the Chamber.

**A/N: Okay, so we have two more chapters to go! *Cries* LOL. So the whole thing about Nabooru pondering over whether Ganondorf was always evil or whether he ever loved her and if there was anything she could have done to save him…that applies to all people, even in real life. We see these people on TV all the time, like on the news: rapists, murderers, thieves…and every once in awhile we'll see their families or neighbors or anyone else who knew them being interviewed. We have to wonder if these people were always so sick and twisted or if it is possible that they once loved. Can monsters love? Do they feel anything for anyone except themselves? That is the golden question, and I think we should all think about this. It has a deeper meaning from my personal thoughts about life and things, not just to write a fanfiction. These are my real thoughts that apply to the people we see on TV…the criminals…I'd really be interested in knowing what runs through their minds when they're doing something awful to innocent people. Can they love? Did they ever love? Were they always evil? Or were they once a normal human being like you and me? I thought this was the perfect opportunity based on these thoughts to write a fanfiction like this about Ganondorf. Did he ever love before he became evil? That was the root of this story.**

**Now I'm not saying I believe people are destined to be the way they are…I just put that in the story for OoT's sake, because all the Ganondorf's are meant to be evil for the sake of the games. I personally believe that we make our own destinies, like little Nalissa…just because she was raised evil, does that mean she'll turn out evil? No, and as you can see from previous chapters, she's very disturbed by her father's killings. Of course not everyone has that type of will power to say no to a destiny like that. Some people are brought up wrong and follow in the path of evil…some people are raised in a good family, and just happen to fall far from the tree. That is why I think we all make our own destinies, and you can choose whether you want to be a good person or not. =]**

**So be a good person and remember to review! =P They're my fuel! Haha. J/K.**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is the last chapter that I have completed at the moment. I intend on posting Chapter 1 on the Nalissa story today simply because I have a small amount (nothing to really worry about) of writer's block on the last chapter of this story. So I am working on the Nalissa story in the hopes that my writer's block will go away. **

**Last chapters have always been my weakness…*Sigh*…it's somewhat hard for me trying to tie up all the loose ends and whatnot.**

**But never fear! I'll probably have the chapter ready to go in no time! =] So I present to my readers chapter 17 and chapter 1 of the Nalissa story to hold you over (you can find the Nalissa Story on my profile)!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 17:**

Chapter 17

Nabooru dashed as fast as she could through the fortress.

"Miss Nabooru!" one girl called in surprise. Everyone began to bow to her as she passed them, but she ignored them all and pushed through everyone as she hurried to find her daughter.

***

Katara looked over at Kali, whom she presumed to be asleep. Katara thought over the day's events with a sigh. It had to be early morning now. Katara closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Miss Nabooru!" she heard someone shout. Katara shot up when she heard this.

"Nabooru's in the fortress?" Katara rubbed her eyes tiredly then tapped Kali's shoulder. "Kali, get up. Nabooru's here." Kali yawned and opened her eyes.

"How are we supposed to get her attention?"

"I don't know." Katara stood up and stared at the open window at the top of the cell. "Nabooru! Nabooru!" Katara began to shout.

"Wow, there's no way she'll hear you over that crowd." Said Kali, slipping her shoes on. Katara blinked at her shoe. Kali stared in confusion as Katara slipped one of her shoes off. With all her might, she chucked the shoe out the window. When nothing happened, she slipped off her other one and chucked it too.

"Good idea." Said Kali, taking off her shoes and following suit.

"What the hell?!?!" said a familiar voice.

"Nabooru! It's Katara! Get us out of here!" Katara screamed. A few seconds later, Nabooru peeked her head in. "Help us out, will ya?" Nabooru smiled at Katara, whom she hadn't seen in a long time. Her smile faded, however, when she laid eyes on the woman standing behind Katara.

"You! Kali! Where's my daughter?" Nabooru demanded.

"She's at a ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field. Help us out of this cell and we'll explain the whole story to you." Katara said.

"Why should I help her? She ruined my life and my daughter's!" Nabooru cried. Kali's eyes filled with tears.

"Nabooru, I'm so sorry…"

"Save it." Nabooru said. She threw something at Katara, who caught it. It was a hookshot.

"Get yourselves out quickly. Then I would like to see my daughter."

***

By time the three Gerudos reached the ranch, there was some light in the sky. It was early morning. A red-haired girl met the three at the front of the ranch.

"Thank the goddesses you're here! That girl's been up all night, worried sick about you, Miss Katara!" she said. Nabooru stared at the girl, who looked back at her and smiled. "Hey, I remember you…about seven years ago, at Hyrule Castle Town Market? You're the first Gerudo I ever talked to! I'm Malon!" Nabooru blinked at her.

"Oh yeah. You're the first Hylian I've ever conversed with! You were waiting for your dad to return from delivering milk to the castle! Did he ever come back?" Nabooru asked. Malon giggled.

"Yes, silly Daddy! He fell asleep again!" Nabooru smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Malon. So do you have my daughter?"

"Nalissa? Yes. Oh, she's your daughter? The one that you had with the king you were married to?" Nabooru cringed at the mention of Ganondorf.

"We're not married anymore." She mumbled.

"Good. I didn't quite care for Mr. Dragmire, but hey, that's just my opinion." Nabooru stared.

"Wait, you knew Ganondorf?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. He came to our ranch about six months ago. He was looking for a mare to mate with his horse. Mr. Ingo, our ranch hand, invited him in, and my dad wasn't home at the time. Mr. Ingo poured all his rude feelings about the ranch and my dad out to Mr. Dragmire talking about how my dad is so lazy and that _he_, the hard-working Ingo, should own the ranch. Mr. Dragmire made a deal with him, and said he would help Mr. Ingo become the owner of the ranch, but in return he would let him choose a mare to mate with his horse, and he'd pay him a large sum of money for it. They didn't realize I was eavesdropping from upstairs. Of course, Mr. Ingo agreed, and when my dad came home, Mr. Dragmire told him that he needed to leave. My dad laughed and told him he owned the ranch, and to this Mr. Dragmire replied, 'not anymore'. He offered that he was going to pay a lot of rupees to buy the ranch out, but my dad refused because this ranch has been a family business for generations. Finally frustrated, Mr. Dragmire grabbed me, and threatened my father that if he didn't hand the ranch over to him, he would kill me. So of course my father agreed and left. Mr. Dragmire put Mr. Ingo in charge of the ranch. So the next day, Mr. Dragmire returned and Mr. Ingo helped him inspect the mares. Mr. Dragmire really took an interest to my Epona, who is my best animal friend. She was my mother's gift to me before she passed away, and I was the only one Epona ever really took to. Needless to say, I was very heartbroken when Mr. Ingo agreed to sell her. Mr. Dragmire told us to wait while he returned to the desert to take care of some business, and that he would return in a few hours. I started crying and I begged Mr. Ingo not to sell my sweet Epona, and he told me that I was to listen to him or he would treat the animals badly. I ran to the barn and prayed for a miracle. Next thing I knew, my friend from seven years ago showed up! Link!" Nabooru smiled.

"Link! Wow, he's popular all over Hyrule! He knows lots of people, apparently!" Malon smiled.

"Oh, you know Link?"

"Yeah, he's a great kid." Nabooru said, smiling.

"He is." Katara agreed.

"Great fighter, for sure." Kali mumbled, still bitter about having been defeated by a man.

"Please continue, Malon." Nabooru said.

"Well, I told Link that my dad wasn't here when he asked, and I told him how cruel Mr. Ingo was. I didn't say anything about the deal with Ganondorf, though. I hadn't seen Link in seven years and I didn't want to stress him out with all my problems. Now seven years ago, I taught Link Epona's and my special song. Ever since he played it on his ocarina, Epona took to him! I never would have guessed he remembered it. Mr. Ingo made Link pay to ride the horses. He rode some for a while, and then he noticed Epona. I watched from the front of the barn as Link approached her. She didn't remember him so she just ran away. I stared in shock as Link whipped out his ocarina and played Epona's Song perfectly. Epona remembered him after that, and Mr. Ingo was impressed with Link's horseback riding skills. He challenged him to a race wagering fifty rupees, and Link raced him on Epona. Epona is our fastest horse, so she won by far. Mr. Ingo was shocked that he lost, and he challenged Link to another race. He said if he won this time, he could keep the horse. Link won again! And then Mr. Ingo realized that Link had Epona, and he remembered the deal with Mr. Dragmire. So he locked the gates of the ranch, saying Link was not allowed to leave the ranch with Epona. Just as I began to cry in despair, something amazing happened! Link ran Epona towards the gate, and they soared right over it! Mr. Ingo stared in shock while I cheered in delight! Link had come to Epona's rescue without even realizing it! Mr. Dragmire returned about two hours after that with the money, demanding the whereabouts of Epona. Mr. Ingo told him that some kid in a green tunic stole the horse. Mr. Dragmire sent some dark magic spell at him and took off. I ran to check if Mr. Ingo was all right, and he started crying and saying he wished he'd never kicked my dad out. A few days later, Daddy came back and said Link had talked to him in Kakariko, where he had been staying at, and told him he'd taken care of everything and that he thought it was safe for my dad to return to the ranch. Daddy promised to work really hard from then on and Mr. Ingo happily stepped back down to ranch-hand. Daddy has been doing great! Our dairy business has never been better!"

"What a great story, Malon." Said Nabooru.

"Thanks. I'm just happy everything worked out, you know?"

"Yes." Said Nabooru, wondering if everything would work out like that for her once she was reunited with Nalissa. As if on cue, the door to the house opened, and out came a small Gerudo girl in pajamas. The girl tiredly rubbed her eyes and stared at the group curiously.

"Kat? Kali? What's going on? Is everything all r–?" her voice trailed off as she laid eyes on Nabooru. Nabooru's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her daughter she hadn't seen since she was only one. "You're…my mother?" Nalissa whispered. Tears began to pour down Nabooru's face as she kneeled down to the girl's level. Nalissa walked forward slowly.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you the past seven years, but it wasn't exactly my fault."

"I know. Kat told me everything."

"Nalissa, your mother was talking to Kali and me on the way here. She got out of her brainwashing spell and turns out that she's the Sage of Spirit and she helped seal Ganondorf away in the Evil Realm. We also told her everything about the brainwashing's taking place at the hideout and Kali pretending to be your mother. She knows everything." Katara said.

"I'm so sorry, Nali – I mean, Nalissa. I never should have done what I did to your mother – your _real_ mother – and you. I should have told you the truth, and I hope you can one day find it in your heart to forgive me, like your kind mother has." Nabooru and Kali smiled at each other. They were now friends.

"Oh, Nalissa…you're eight already, and they told me how skilled you are with a sword and bow! And you are just as beautiful as I imagined you'd be." Nabooru was crying. Nalissa began to cry, too.

"Mommy!" she said, throwing her arms around her. Everyone smiled as the two Gerudos embraced and cried.

"How sweet." Malon said, dabbing a tear.

"I'm going to be with you now, and I won't let anybody separate us again!" Nabooru told the girl.

"It's gonna be hard to get used to, but I think we'll manage." Nalissa said with a smile.

"Why don't you all start over from scratch?" said a voice. Everyone turned around. Standing there was a Sheikan woman.

"Impa!" Nabooru said. "What are you…?"

"I got word from Rauru to look for you and tell you that Princess Zelda is sending Link back in time seven years to relive the childhood he missed out on. You as a sage can use your powers to make people who want to remember all of this remember, and those who don't you can make forget."

"I want to remember all this. This wasn't the greatest seven years, but, I want to remember all the hardships we went through to become friends." Said Katara.

"I want to remember too." Kali muttered.

"I would like to remember!" Malon agreed.

"Me too." Said Nabooru. She looked at her daughter.

"Nalissa, since you are eight and ranked, I'll give you a choice. You can remember your dad and Kali and all this or you can choose to forget. That way if you forget, we can start over and I can be your mother, like I was meant to be." Nalissa thought things over for a minute.

"I think I should forget. I do care for Ganondorf since he was my dad, and I'll miss him if I remember. I would also like to forget the horrifying images he gave me of him murdering people." Everyone grimaced at this. "I want to start over with you, Mom, and have you as my real mother. But when you think I am old and mature enough, I want you to tell me. Tell me all of this, so I can think back on it and realize how grateful I am to have chosen to forget about all this." Nabooru nodded.

"That's a very mature answer, young one." She said.

"We must hurry. I can sense Zelda playing the song right now." Said Impa. Nabooru nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her newfound magic as a sage, and focused on letting Malon, Katara, Kali, and herself remember as everything around them faded as they were sent back seven years before.

**A/N: Okay, so we have one last chapter to this story, which I'm having slight trouble thinking out…but remember to go check out the Nalissa story on my profile! **

**Thank you to:**

**ghosthunter013**

**ForeverZeldaGirl**

**I-Set-My-Pants-on-Fire**

**theLoveMaiden**

**TheSoupDragon**

**fanfictionweirdo**

**And StarsAndCzars **

**For the amazing reviews! Without your support, I never would have taken this story this far, and I'm glad I did! And thank you to everyone else who's been reading this story!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I smile happily at my twenty-three year-old daughter as she happily rides away in a horse-drawn carriage with her new husband – a knight from Termina – on their honeymoon.

Just as the carriage is being led away, Nalissa pokes her beautiful head out of the window and waves.

"Bye Mommy," she mouths. I smile and wave back with tears in my eyes.

"Aw, don't they grow up so fast?" says a voice from my left. It's Katara and her two children. I smile at her and ruffle her two daughters' hair. The oldest one, Kiley, is five and the younger one, Tiffany, is three.

"Hey, don't start with that crap. I'm forty-nine already, and the more I feel like an old woman the more you say how fast Nalissa's grown up!" shouts a voice from my right, Kali.

"Watch it, I'm forty-one. I'm getting up there." I say, laughing.

"Yep, and you're going to be Grandma Nabooru real soon, hopefully!" Katara shouts, causing the two women to laugh and me to blush.

Nalissa had been very skilled back at the fortress. She became an Elite at age thirteen, which is the youngest age ever recorded for an Elite. She's made me very proud.

We started over like Impa said, and when Nalissa was fourteen, I told her about Ganondorf and how she chose to forget him. She thanked me for following through with my promise and telling her about it, and she was also glad she chose to forget, just like she told me she would be.

Kali, Katara, and I have been inseparable all these years and we soon became known as the "Troublesome Trio" on the raids. Our race had been getting along fine without a king – actually better – without Ganondorf. And due to Zelda rewinding time, all the innocent lives that Ganondorf ended during that seven-year period were all brought back to life.

Unfortunately, about eight years ago, the king of Hyrule got so fed up with our raids that he planned a huge massacre on the tribe. Impa, who I still talk to every once in awhile, warned me about it, and to get everyone I needed out of there. So Katara, Kali, Nalissa, a few others, and I all got out of there and left for Termina.

We've been living in Termina ever since. I read in the paper that the Gerudo population has been cut drastically and that the whole race is predicted to die out within the next two or three generations or so, since all the women Ganondorf impregnated during the seven year period before we got sent back in time, couldn't be impregnated anymore. So basically, every Gerudo child that was fathered by Ganondorf during that period were never born since we rewound time. So that on top of the massacre cut Gerudo populations in Hyrule. I also heard that some more Gerudos came to Termina like we did and others moved to distant countries.

I knew Ganondorf would destroy our race. The Goddess of Sand must be cursing it.

Anyway, my friends and I tried to live as Gerudo pirates for a while, but we soon gave it up and settled for a life of peace. We didn't realize that the Gerudo Pirates were just as awful as Ganondorf himself (can you believe they actually stole a Zora's eggs and killed the father Zora that tried to save them? That is something that Ganondorf might do)! Every year we go to watch the fireworks and enjoy the festivities at the Carnival Of Time. That's how I met my new husband, Zack, and when Nalissa was seventeen, she met her husband as of today, Timothy. I'm so happy for her because Kali used to tell me that when Ganondorf was raising her Nalissa used to say she never wanted to get married because the type of relationship that Ganondorf and Kali had with each other disturbed her.

I personally never thought that I would get remarried, but I've come to realize that marriage can be a beautiful thing when you're not married to a crazed, power-hungry, bloodthirsty, psychotic king.

Now my daughter has found the same happiness, and I'm so happy for her…and hopefully I'll be a grandmother real soon.

"Babe," says a voice. It belongs to my husband. I smile and greet him with a kiss. "Are you nervous about Nalissa?" I look back at the carriage, now seemingly millions of miles away. I smile and shake my head.

"No…she'll be fine." I say. Katara and Kali smile at the carriage excitedly.

"Wed on the Carnival Of Time…how classic." Katara says, staring at the carriage off in the distance.

"That reminds me…I heard something that about two decades ago or so, a moon was threatening to crush Clock Town and a boy stopped the moon and destroyed it with the help of the Four Giants, which he called with the Ocarina of Time." Kali says. How random.

"I heard that too!" says a voice. It's Katara's husband, Jasper. He greets his wife with a kiss, and following behind comes Kali's husband, Aaron, who follows suit with his wife.

"Do you think it could have been Link?" Katara asks, looking at me. I shrug.

"I haven't seen him since that night…the night we sealed Ganondorf in the Evil Realm." I tell her.

Speaking of Link, what did happen to him? I heard from Impa a few years ago that he went off into the woods to search for his fairy companion, Navi, and nobody in Hyrule had heard from him since.

"We should go to the Milk Bar and have a drink." Aaron says.

"What about Kiley and Tiffany? They're too little to be in a bar." I say.

"That's alright. Jasper and I will take them to enjoy the festivities of the carnival." Katara says.

"Are you sure, Katara?" Kali asks.

"Yes. You guys go have some drinks. You can catch up with the festivities when you're through. Come on, Jasper, Kiley, and Tiffany." She says, holding her two girls' hands and walking them back to Clock Town. Jasper smiles at us and hugs us.

"See you around, Nabooru and Kali." Then he proceeds to shake hands with the guys. "Bye, Zach and Aaron." He says to our husbands. He then darts away to keep up with his wife and kids.

"Bye!" we shout. Kali smiles.

"Come on, guys. I want to try that Chateau Romani milk." She says, grabbing Aaron's hand and leading him to East Clock Town. I smile and look back at the carriage, which is headed towards a romantic honeymoon on Great Bay. They're staying at a beach house there. I sigh.

"Don't worry, Honey." Says Zack, hugging me. "Like you said, she'll be fine."

"Yeah." I say. "It's just hard seeing my little girl blossom into a woman. She's going to have her own family now." Zack nods and gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Let's go enjoy a drink, Nab." He says. I smile at him. "I love you." He says, kissing my lips.

"I love you too." I say. I take one last look back at the carriage then walk towards the Milk Bar in East Clock Town to enjoy a drink and a performance by the Indigo-Go's, a band that performs there every Carnival Of Time.

Colorful fireworks burst in the sky. Everyone is dancing in the streets and kids are running around playfully. A lot of people are wearing masks.

Thinking back on my life in Hyrule, I've come to realize how much happier I am here in Termina. Zack is by far a better husband than Ganondorf, and he treats Nalissa like she's his own. I used to fear for my daughter's well being but as I think about her and her husband Timothy, I realize that she is in good hands after all.

I'll admit. When time started over, I still had some feelings for Ganondorf deep inside my heart. I missed the way he used to make me feel whole, or the way he made me happy. I'll never forget the first time we met, or when we married, or the first night we made love, or the first time I told him I was pregnant with Nalissa. All those feelings I felt before he truly made a turn for the worse, they were still in my heart after we reset time. Actually, they were still in my heart when we left Hyrule eight years ago.

But ever since I made this new life for myself in Termina, things have changed. I feel like I left that part of me that was still in love with Ganondorf back in the desert. All my feelings for him are gone. All my feelings are buried in the desert sands*, never to resurface for the rest of eternity.

**The End**

**A/N: *I used the title of the story "Buried In The Desert Sands" to describe the status of Nabooru's feelings for Ganondorf. I had this planned when I first uploaded the story to the website. I also wanted to make the last chapter in Nabooru's point of view to describe the lost feelings better. And as for the Gerudo race dying out, it's supposed to tie in with when a hundred years later when the seal is broken on Ganondorf, he returns to Hyrule in the time of the new Link and Zelda and realizes that his race is dead, in Twilight Princess.**

**I want to thank every single person who took the time to read this story, and I'm really sad that it's come to an end. You can find my story of Nalissa on my profile, titled "Through Nalissa's Eyes". I must say that that story is much darker and sadder than "Buried In The Desert Sands", but it will work out in the end, just like this story. It's a sad story because it's supposed to show how awful it was for poor Nalissa to grow up with Ganondorf, and also to describe the reasons why Nalissa chose to forget about the Evil King.**

**Thank you for all the reviews that made this story possible! I never would have continued it if it weren't for the reviewers!**

**~Green Eyed Gerudo **


End file.
